The Bond Between Us
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: "Kepadamu aku memohon.. Pertemukanlah Kami kembali di kehidupan mendatang.. Jangan pisahkan kami lagi.."
1. Prolog

Konichiwa Minna...

Hime membuat Fanfic yang ke2 nih..

Kisah kali ini berbeda dengan Fanfic pertama Hime..

Semoga kalian tetap menikmati ceritanya...

Hime pasti akan tetap melanjutkan Fanfic pertama..

Kali ini Latar ceritanya tidak pada Magnolia, semua settingnya diganti, tetapi ada sihirnya..

Maaf jika nanti ada yang OOC dan Typo..

Selamat membaca dan Semoga kalian menikmatinya..

~(^,^~)(~^,^)~


	2. Pray !

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person Pov,)**

**Langit terlihat sendu dan tampak sedang memainkan sebuah irama dengan petir yang dipetiknya tidak berhenti-henti. Orkestra hujan tampak menjadi tontonan setiap insan.**

**Nampak orang-orang yang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah atau berteduh dan tidak melakukan aktivitasnya diluar. Tetapi, tidak untuk gadis itu...**

**Rambut kuningnya yang terurai, basah karena air yang jatuh dari langit, matanya yang berwarna coklat tampak sendu, kini matanya pun meneteskan cairan bening bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun.**

**Dia tengah berlari tidak mempedulikan gaun putihnya basah dan kotor terkena percikan lumpur dari genangan air di tanah. Dia tidak peduli dinginnya hujan yang menusuk kedalam tulangnya. Dia masih terus berlari.. **

**Langkah kakinya pun terhenti pada sebuah kuil yang sudah cukup tua dan mulai rusak tidak terawat. Tetesan air hujan masuk kedalam kuil itu melalui celah-celah dinding yang mulai retak dan atap yang yang bolong.**

**Didalam nya nampak sebuah patung masih berdiri kokoh dan terlihat dia mulai berlutut dihadapan patung itu... **

**Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.. Wajahnya yang cantik memancarkan kesedihan yang luar biasa, kini mata coklatnya menatap lurus pada patung Dewi cantik yang tengah tersenyum dengan sayap besar di punggungnya yang hampir menutupi bagian tubuh depannya. .**

"**Wahai Dewi Anthea.. Aku disini memohon padaMu.."**

"**Aku telah berjanji pada**_**nya, **_**untuk terus hidup" **

"**Kini aku telah kehilangan **_**Dia.. Dia **_**telah ****pergi dalam pelukanku.." ucapnya lirih.**

"**Demi menjaga kedamaian rakyat dan kerajaanku, aku rela mengorbankan semuanya bahkan kebahagiaanku dengan menikahi orang itu. Orang yang telah membunuh **_**kekasiku..**_**"**

**Gadis itu terdiam sejenak masih memandang dalam ke arah patung Dewi Anthea dan air mata mulai mengalir deras menuruni pipinya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik.**

"**Aku sangat mencintainya.. Aku mohon.. Pertemukanlah kami kembali di kehidupan mendatang, biarkan aku dan **_**dia**_** tetap mengingat cinta kami, dan jangan kau pisahkan kami lagi..." **


	3. Lucy Heartfilia

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person Pov,)**

**(100 Tahun kemudian,)**

**Tahun 724~**

**Selama beberapa tahun peperangan terus terjadi di berbagai wilayah, demi merebut kekuasaan terbesar dan tertinggi. Banyak sekali korban yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan kesengsaraan rakyat yang tidak terhitung pula. **

**Banyak kerajaan kecil yang sudah hancur berganti dengan kerajaan lainnya. Tidak sedikit pula rakyat yang berjalan tanpa arah karena menjadi korban dari perang ini. Orang-orang yang kehilangan sanak keluarga, harapan dan hidupnya. Peperangan ini telah mencapai batasnya.**

**Sampai suatu ketika sebuah pernyataan perdamaian datang dari sebuah Kerajaan terbesar . Mereka ingin hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Mereka ingin menghentikan Perang dingin dan perang saudara yang telah membelegu mereka selama ini.**

**Dialah kerajaan Assyra, Raja mereka sadar bahwa peperangan ini tidak berguna dan hanya mengundang sengsara bagi rakyat dan manusia tidak bersalah.**

**Kerajaan Assyra merupakan kerajaan terbesar karena, memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas dengan beberapa kota yang berdiri indah. Hamparan hutan yang masih terjaga sehingga masih terlihat hijau. Sihir yang di miliki oleh Kerajaan Assyra beragam.**

**Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Assyra adalah Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia. Kini Ratu Assyra tengah mengandung 8 bulan. Anak pertama yang telah di nanti-natikan oleh mereka dan rakyat Assyra turut bahagia mendengar Ratu mereka sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.**

**Setelah mendeklarasikan perdamaian, Semua Kerajaan baik besar dan kecil merasakan perdamaian yang telah lama hilang akibat perang panjang.**

* * *

**1 Month Later~**

"Oosama.." teriak seorang wanita memakai seragam pelayan tengah berlari menuju sebuah ruangan utama..

Segera wanita itu berlutut di hadapan Rajanya Jude Heartfilia yang tengah duduk di kursi kerajaannya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya.. Ojoou-Sama akan segera melahirkan.." ucap wanita itu sambil berlutut.

"Apa...?! Jadi sudah waktunya... Dimana Ratuku sekarang?" tanya Raja kaget dan senang.

"Hai.. Ojoou-Sama kini telah diruangan bersalin dibantu oleh Iris-San.. Mari ikuti saya.."

Segera Raja bangkit dari singasananya dan mengikuti pelayannya diikuti pula oleh para Jendral kerajaan.

Nampak wajah Raja sedikit khawatir. Raja beserta pengikutnya telah sampai di depan pintu ruang bersalin.. Mereka mendengar Ratu yang berteriak kuat diikuti oleh perintah Iris-San.. Tidak lama kemudian,...

**Oekk...Oekkk...**

Raja dan pengikutnya mendengar suara tangis bayi. Mereka merasa sangat bahagia dan terlihat lega.. Para Jendral pun turut mengucapkan selamat kepada Raja. Tidak lama Iris-san keluar dari ruangan membawa bayi merah yang telah bersih dan terbalut rapi dengan kain sutra berwarna merah muda.

"Selamat Oosama. Putri Mahkota telah terlahir dengan sangat sehat.. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Layla-Sama.." Ucap Iris tersenyum sambil menggendong bayi perempuan manis yang nampak tidur dengan tenangnya.

Raja segera menggendong hati-hati putrinya, dilihatnya bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning seperti Layla dan matanya berwarna coklat..

"Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Akan ku namai dia Lucy Heartfilia.. Aku ingin dia selalu terberkati.." ucap Raja dengan penuh keyakinan dan tersirat kebahagiaan diwajahnya.

Sekilas terlihat senyum yang sangat manis dari wajah bayi itu, sepertinya dia menyukai nama itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ratuku, Iris-San..?" Potong Raja sedikit khawatir.

"Layla-Sama baik-baik saja, dia sekarang sedang tidur karena kelelahan dengan proses kelahiran ini.." Jawab Iris tersenyum.

Para Jendral pun bergantian menggendong Lucy.

"Jude-Sama, aku akan menjadikan anak-anak ku sebagai pelindung Lucy-Sama.." Ucap seorang Jendral.

"Hahaha... Baiklah.. Ku serahkan semua padamu Igneel.. Aku Yakin Natsu dan Sting pasti akan bisa menjaga Lucy.." Jawab Raja senang.

"Aku juga akan mengabdikan anakku kepada Lucy-Sama.." Seru salah seorang Jendral wanita..

"Hmm.. Aku senang dengan tawaran kalian. Aku yakin Gray, Natsu, dan Sting pasti akan bisa menjaga Lucy.." Jawab Raja semakin senang.

"Aku juga akan membuat Erza menjadi pelindung Lucy-Sama.. Aku yakin anak perempuanku itu sangat kuat.." Seru Iris-san menggebu-gebu tidak mau kalah.

Raja, Igneel, dan Ur hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar Iris yang begitu semangat, tetapi memang Erza adalah anak yang kuat. Mereka tidak meragukan itu.

"Hahaha... Kalian semua memang yang terbaik.." Jawab Raja bahagia.

* * *

**(Third Person Pov,)**

**2 hari setelah kelahiran Lucy, Putri Mahkota dari Kerajaan Assyra. .**

**Keadaan Ratu pun sudah berangsur membaik. Para rakyat pun turut senang dengan kelahiran Putri Mahkota, setiap hari mereka (Para rakyat dan anggota Kerajaan) selalu berpesta menyambut kelahiran Putri Mahkota. .**

**Tidak hanya Kerajaan Assyra, tetapi Kerajaan Alera juga tengah berpesta karena kelahiran Putra Mahkota mereka. Mereka saling memberi selamat satu sama lain. Dikarenakan, Kerajaan Assyra dengan Kerajaan Alera telah bersahabat sejak dulu..**

**Kerajaan Alera berada di wilayah selatan dari wilayah Kerajaan Assyra. Kerajaan Alera memang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi mereka kaya akan hasil alamnya dan sebagian rakyatnya berprofesi sebagai pedagang dan Negeri Alera menjadi penyalur timah terbesar ke setiap Negeri. Sihir yang di miliki oleh Kerajaan Alera adalah Wind, Nature, Heal and Shadow.**

**Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Alera adalah Law Cheney dan Vivian Cheney. Mereka juga tengah merasakan kebahagiaan atas kelahiran Putra Mahkota mereka Rogue Cheney..**


	4. Ruins !

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person Pov)**

**6 tahun kemudian...**

**Sang Surya telah menampakan cahayanya ke segala penjuru. Nampak segala aktivitas sudah dimulai oleh rakyat Assyra. Istana nya pun masih berdiri megah, membuat semua rakyat tampak begitu bahagia menikmati pagi ini.**

**Kembali ke istana..**

**Putri Mahkota Assyra Lucy, kini telah berusia 6 tahun, sesuai dengan peraturan Istana. Lucy di ijinkan untuk keluar istana, tetapi masih harus didampingi pengawal. Nampaknya Lucy sangat menantikan hal ini.**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Hime.. Bagaimana dengan penampilan hari ini? Apakah anda menyukainya?" tanya seorang pelayan. Nampaknya dia tengah menata rambut Lucy.

"Hm.. Aku sangat menyukainya.. Arigatou Mery-Chan" Balasku tersenyum sambil menatap ke cermin.

Hari ini aku berpenampilan sedikit sederhana karena, aku akan berkeliling ke luar istana. Aku sungguh menantikan hari ini tiba. Ahh.. Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku..

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, aku terlahir sebagai Putri Mahkota Assyra. Aku memiliki banyak teman. Erza (8), Natsu (7), Gray (7) dan Sting (8)..ahh tentunya Happy (5bln) juga.. Umur mereka lebih tua dariku..(kecuali Happy) dan tentu saja aku akan berkeliling kota dengan mereka semua.

Kata Okaa-San, mereka telah berjanji untuk menjaga dan setia kepadaku sejak saat aku terlahir. Aku akui mereka memang memiliki sihir yang sangat hebat. Tetapi, aku juga seorang penyihir. Sihir ku seperti Okaa-San yakni Celestial Spirit (Penyihir Bintang). Aku memiliki 10 kunci emas (Aquarius, Cancer, Gemini, Leo, Capricon, Sagitarius, Taurus, Virgo, Aries, Scorpion) dan 4 kunci perak (Lyra, Crux, Horologium, Nicolla Canis Minor (Plue)) dan semua kunci itu diberikan oleh Okaa-San saat aku berumur 3 tahun.

Aku telah siap, kuambil kantung kunci-kunciku dan segera menemui Otou-San dan Okaa-San di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Otou-San"

"Ohayou Okaa-San"

Sapaku kepada mereka dengan senyum ceria.

"Ohayou Lucy.." sapa Okaa-San dan Otou-San bersamaan dengan senyum bahagia mereka.

Saat sedang makan, Otou-San berpesan agar aku tidak berlari terlalu jauh dan jangan terpisah dengan Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Sting. Okaa-San hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Otou-San yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan ku. Tapi, aku pastikan bahwa, aku akan baik-baik saja karena ada mereka ber4 yang menemaniku. Setelah selesai makan, aku berpamitan dengan Otou-San dan Okaa-San dan segera menuju taman tempat Erza dan kawan-kawan.

"Erzaaaa..." Ku lambaikan tanganku kepada Erza.

"Lucy-Sama.." Seru Erza sambil berlutut setengah kaki.

"Ah.. Sudah berapa kali, panggil aku Lucy saja.. Kita kan berteman... Jadi jangan sungkan seperti itu.." balasku tersenyum sambil mengangkat badan Erza agar segera berdiri.

"Lucy.." gumam Erza kecil.

Hehehe..

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Erza.

"Ne.. Mana Natsu, Happy, Gray dan Sting?" tanyaku pada Erza.

"Aku sangat yakin mereka pasti terlambat bangun.." Seru Erza dengan deatglare nya.

Giyahahaha..

"Yo.. Luceeeeeee..." sapa seseorang sambil merangkul tangannya ke bahuku.

"Na..tsuu..." Aku kaget dengan kehadiran Natsu dan aku menyadari wajahku kini telah semerah buah tomat..

"Lucyyyy..." sapa seseorang lagi dan kini dia memelukku dari belakang, tentu saja dia sudah melempar Natsu entah kemana.

"G..Gray..." aku makin kaget dan ku yakin wajahku sudah semakin merah atas perlakuan mereka.

"Ohayou Lucy.. Ohayou Erza.." Sapa seorang laki-laki .. lagi.. tapi dia nampak cool.

"Ohayou Sting.." balasku..

"Ohayou Sting.." balas Erza

"Gray, cepat lepaskan Lucy.. Mau sampai kapan kau memeluk Lucy..?" Perintah Erza dengan aura gelapnya.

"Ha..ii Erza..." jawab Gray yang mulai takut.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi, sebelum siang.." seru Sting cepat.

"SIALANN KAU GRAYYY...!" Seru Natsu marah karena terlempar oleh Gray. Terlihat tangan Natsu sudah mengeluarkan api.

"APA KATAMU...!? DASAR FLAME-HEAD IDIOT.." Seru Gray tidak mau kalah dan dengan ancang-ancang mengeluarkan sihir ice nya.

" ICE MA-..."

Seketika perkataan Gray terpotong karena dia merasakan aura membunuh dari Erza sang Titania.. Natsu dan Gray segera berpelukan seperti layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Naatsuuuu~..huaaa..."

"Happy...?"

Happy adalah seekor kucing berwarna biru, dia adalah peliaraan Natsu. Dia memiliki sayap dan terkadang dia memilih terbang.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Natsuuuu..." tanya Happy sambil menangis.

"Aku tadi sudah mencarimu, tetapi kamu tidak ada. Jadi aku pergi duluan." Seru Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ahahaha... Gomen Happy.." cengir Natsu

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita segera pergi.." potong Erza sedikit kesal.

"Yoshhhhhhhhh..." Natsu tampak bersemangat.

"Lucy... Gendong aku..." Pinta Happy dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ara..Ara..." Aku yang melihat Happy dengan tatapan itu langsung menggendong Happy.

* * *

**~Skip Time~**

**Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Sting dan Gray menjelajah kota Assyra, Rakyat yang menyadari Putri Mahkota akan berkeliling kota hari ini, segera menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Lucy. Sepanjang perjalan Lucy selalu mendapatkan berbagai macam hadiah dari buah, bunga, kue.**

**Para rakyat juga membuatkan sebuah parade untuk menyambut Lucy. Mereka semua nampak sangat senang dengan sambutan para rakyat. Tanpa mereka sadari Lucy dan Happy terpisah dari Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Sting.**

**Lucy dan Happy terus berjalan, tanpa disadari mereka mulai masuk ke sebuah hutan. Erza menyadari bahwa Lucy dan Happy menghilang. Erza segera menarik Natsu, Gray dan Sting yang masih terpaku melihat parade itu. Mereka ber4 segera mencari Lucy. Nampaknya Rakyat tidak menyadari hal itu karena masih asik dengan parade yang nampaknya akan berlangsung lama.**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Lucy.. Dimana kitaa...?" tanya Happy yang mulai panik dan nampaknya akan menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tau Happy.. Lebih baik kita terus berjalan, mungkin nanti kita akan menemukan jalan kembali ke kota." Jawabku untuk menghibur Happy.

Aku dan Happy tersesat karena parade itu. Kini kami berada di dalam hutan. Jujur aku sangat takut, aku takut...! ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan dikota.. tapi, aku harus tidak boleh terlihat takut, aku tidak ingin Happy merasa takut juga. Erza, Natsu, Sting, Gray cepat temukanlah kami (T_T).

Aku terus berjalan sambil menggendong Happy, tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya diujung hutan, aku segera berlari ke arah cahaya itu.. Tetapi.. yang muncul bukanlah kota Assyra, melainkan sebuah hamparan lahan kosong yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput dan bunga, untung hari masih siang, jadi aku tidak terlalu takut.

"Lucy, dimana sekarang kita..? Kenapa ini bukan kota Assyra..?" Happy nampak mulai menangis..

"Natsuu..." seru Happy sambil menangis..

"Tenang Happy.. Jangan menangis, aku juga tidak tau dimana kita sekarang, tapi aku yakin Erza, Natsu, Gray dan Sting pasti akan menemukan kita.." hiburku ke Happy.

"Lucy tempat ini terlihat indah.." seru Happy yang tiba-tiba sudah terbang disampingku.

"Hm.. Memang sungguh indah.." balasku sambil tersenyum ke Happy.

Aku dan Happy terus berjalan, sejauh mata memandang memang hanya terlihat hamparan daun dan bunga. Tetapi terlihat juga beberapa rumah tua yang sudah rusak berat. Tiba-Tiba langkahku terhenti pada sebuah pohon. Entah kenapa pohon ini begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku melamun cukup lama. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk memperhatikan pohon ini.

"Lucyy.."

"Lucyyy.."

"Lucyyyy..!" teriak Happy kesekian kalinya sambil mengguncangkan tanganku.

"Aa..aaahh Happyy..." tanyaku kaget tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu kenapa melamun Lucy...?" tanya Happy khawatir..

"Entahlah Happy, aku seperti terhanyut melihat pohon ini.." aku kembali terdiam sesaat..

"Lucy kenapa kamu tidak memanggil Virgo untuk membantu kita pulang?" tanya Happy membuyarkan lamunanku lagi.

"Ahh.. Kau benar Happy, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku.."

Ku ambil kunci emasku dan memanggil Virgo.

"Open, The Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo pun muncul..

"Oshioki desu ka Hime?" seru Virgo membungkukkan badannya.

"Bukan,, kami tersesat Virgo, Bisakah kau antar kami menemui Erza dan yang lainnya..?"

"Hai Hime.." Jawab Virgo dengan muka datarnya.

Virgo mengantarkan aku dan Happy meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi aku masih sangat penasaran dengan tempat tadi, terutama pohon itu. Kenapa aku merasa mengenal pohon itu..

"Virgo.. Apa kau tau tempat apa tadi?" tanyaku penasaran

"Hai Hime, dulunya tempat itu adalah sebuah Kerajaan yang hancur karena peperangan, entah kenapa sampai kini tidak ada yang mau menempati kota itu lagi.." Jawab Virgo.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Hime.." lanjut Virgo.


	5. The Lost Empire, Virith !

** ~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya. . .**

**Lucy yang sudah berusia 6 tahun bersama sahabatnya yang sekaligus pengawal pribadinya Erza, Sting, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy berkeliling kota Assyra. Namun kejadian tak terduga, Lucy dan Happy terpisah dari Erza dan kawan-kawan karena sebuah parade. Lucy dan Happy memasuki sebuah hutan. Disana mereka menemukan sebuah kota yang sudah hilang. Lucy juga menemukan sebuah pohon yang menarik perhatiannya. .**

**Disaat yang bersamaan. .**

* * *

**(Erza Pov)**

Lucy..!

Kemana Lucy dan Hapy..?

Ku lihat sekelilingku tapi belum juga menemukan sosok Lucy dan Hapy, seingatku tadi dia berada di sebelahku.

Sting, Natsu dan Gray masih sibuk melihat parade. Tampaknya rakyat juga tidak tau Lucy tidak ada.

Aku segera menarik baju Sting, Gray dan Natsu. Aku menyeret mereka dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan parade.

"Ada apa Erza..? Paradenya sedang bagus itu..!" Seru Natsu kesal karena dia jadi kehilangan tempat bagusnya untuk menyaksikan parade dari dekat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Erza? Kenapa muka mu seperti sedang kebingungan?" Tanya Sting seolah mengetahui masalahku.

"Lucy..! Mana Lucy dan Happy?" Tanya Gray yang mulai mencari sosok Lucy dan Happy ditengah kerumununan.

"Mereka menghilang..!" jawabku datar

"Aku sudah mencari mereka dikerumunan orang-orang ini, tetapi aku belum menemukannya.." jawabku dengan takut kali ini.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar.." Ujar Sting melihat sekeliling.

"Aku dan Natsu akan mencari ke arah Utara dan Barat, Gray dan kamu Erza mencari ke arah Timur dan Selatan.. 3 jam lagi kita bertemu disini.." Ucap Sting tenang, walau terlintas dalam mukanya sepertinya dia juga khawatir terhadap Lucy dan Happy.

"Jika kalian sudah menemukan Lucy dan Happy, gunakan telepati kalian untuk berkomunikasi dan ingat jangan bertanya kepada orang-orang, aku takut akan menimbulkan kehebohan." Jelasku sebelum berpencar.

"Tenang saja Erza.." senyum Sting.

"Ayo Gray..!"

"Hm.."

Aku dan Gray mencari ke arah Timur kota tetapi tetap tidak menemukan Lucy dan Happy, Kami lanjutkan mencari ke arah Selatan, tetap masih belum menemukan mereka. Mereka sebenarnya ada dimana..?

Ini gawat jika mereka masih belum bisa ditemukan.. Aku yang telah bersumpah janji untuk menjaga Lucy dari siapapun yang menyakitinya. Tetapi sekarang aku merasa gagal.. Aku...

"Tenang saja Erza.."

"Lucy dan Happy pasti baik-baik saja.."

"Lucy anak yang pintar dan dia membawa 14 kuncinya, Happy juga bisa terbang. Aku yakin Lucy dan Happy pasti akan baik-baik saja.."

Gray berbicara dengan muka seriusnya, jarang aku melihat Gray seperti ini. Aku tau dia pasti sangat khawatir dengan mereka, terutama Lucy. Dia juga telah bersumpah janji sepertiku, tapi tidak hanya dia. Natsu dan Sting pun demikian. Tetapi, aku mengetahui hal lain bahwa Natsu dan Gray memang menyukai Lucy..

Lucy , Happy.. Semoga kalian tidak apa-apa..

"Erza, Gray... Apa kalian mendengarku?" suara sting menggema di telinga ku dan Gray.

"Hm.." jawab Gray singkat

" Ya, Kami mendengarnya dengan jelas Sting." Jawabku

"Kami belum menemukan Lucy dan Happy, Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Sting

"Begitu ya, Kami juga belum menemukannya.."

"Jangan-jangan..." Seru Natsu cepat.

"Lucy dan Happy pergi ke hutan yang dilarang itu.." seru Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kita segera bertemu di depan hutan itu" seru Sting cepat.

Kami ber4 langsung melesat menuju Hutan terlarang itu. Jujur aku masih belum tau kenapa hutan itu menjadi terlarang untuk dimasuki. Banyak kabar mengenai adanya monster yang tinggal disana, arwah penasaran karena mati sia-sia saat perang, binatang buas dan hal seram lainnya..

Ini bisa gawat jika mereka benar-benar memasuki hutan itu, Lucy baru pertama kalinya keluar Istana.

Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak enak, Kulihat Gray yang nampaknya masih dengan mode serius. Kamii-Sama, aku mohon tolong lindungilah Lucy dan Happy.

"Erza...!" teriak Natsu

"Sekarang kita sudah di depan hutan ini.. Apa kita akan masuk ke dalam?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, Aku akan menyelamatkan Lucy dan Happy, tak akan ku biarkan mereka terluka sedikit pun..." Ujar Natsu membara dengan api sudah di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jika kalian takut, biar aku sendiri saja yang masuk untuk mencari Lucy dan Happy."

Natsu memulai ancang-ancangnya untuk masuk kedalam hutan sendirian, tiba-tiba...

"Baka..!" Seru Sting sambil memukul kepala Natsu.

"Sakitt...! Sialan kau Sting..! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Ujar Natsu semakin emosi.

"Kau ini memang adikku yang bodoh, Jika kau juga hilang dihutan bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Okaa-San dan Otou-San? Seru Sting dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lebih baik kita masuk sama-sama dan jangan jauh-jauh" ujar Gray yang semakin khawatir.

Tepat ketika kita hampir memasuki hutan bersama-sama, tiba-tiba terlihat bayangan 2 orang keluar, orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil..

"Lucyyy..! Happyy..!" Seru Natsu semangat dan segera berlari menuju sosok bayangan itu.

Belum sempat kami melihat wujud mereka, Natsu sudah meneriakkan nama Lucy dan Happy dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Memang Natsu itu memiliki indra penciuman yang sangat tajam.

Kami segera menyusul Natsu, ketika kami tiba Natsu sudah memeluk Lucy dan Happy memeluk kepala Natsu, lalu ada Virgo juga, setelah melihat kami semua, Virgo pun pamit kembali ke dunianya.

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Hime.." lanjut Virgo.

Jalan keluar hutan sudah terlihat.

"Lucyyy..."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seorang laki-laki meneriakkan namaku dan berlari ke arah ku.

"Natsuuu~" Seru Happy yang langsung terbang ke arah orang itu dan memeluk kepalanya.

"Happy...!" terlihat anak itu memeluk Happy.

"Natsuu..." seruku senang dan hampir menangis..

"Natsu... Ma-"

Tiba-tiba Natsu memelukku.

"af" lanjut kata-kataku yang terpotong.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Lucy.." ucap Natsu lirih masih memelukku.

"Natsu.."

Aku pun membalas pelukan Natsu. Aku sungguh senang akhirnya bisa kembali dan Natsu sudah menemukanku. Akupun mulai menangis dalam diam, Natsu yang mengetahui itu membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Lucy.." seru Erza yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Nampaknya tugasku sudah selesai Hime, aku pamit.." ujar Virgo

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan mulai menghapus air mataku.

"Hm.. Arigatou Virgo.." Balasku tersenyum.

"Lucy.. Bagaimana keadaanmu.? Apa ada yang menyakitimu..?" tanya Gray panik dan melihat ku dengan seksama..

"Aku baik-baik saja, Happy dan aku hanya tersesat kedalam hutan.. hehe.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Aku tertunduk karena merasa bersalah telah menghilang dari mereka.

"Baka..! Kau membuat kami khawatir sekali Lucy.." ujar Sting sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Mahaff.. (Maaf).."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi.. itu tidak cocok denganmu Lucy.." seru Sting dengan senyumnya yang cool..

"Hm... Arigatou Minna.. hehehe.."

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, hari mulai sore.. aku takut Jude-Sama dan Layla-Sama akan khawatir jika kita terlambat. Tampaknya parade juga hampir selesai.."seru Erza.

"Aye Sirr...!" Jawab Happy dan Natsu bersamaan..

Kami pun bergegas meninggalkan hutan ini menuju istana.

Lucy...!

Aku merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang.. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar..

Siapa itu?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat kedalam hutan kembali. Tapi, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa.. Apakah itu Hantu... huaa..(T..T)

"Ne.. Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Happy tiba-tiba.

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggil ku.."

"Apa kalian tidak mendengarnya..?"

Erza segera melihat sekeliling dengan mode waspada..

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa Lucy... Hanya terdengar suara burung saja.." Seru Natsu santai.

"Mungkin kamu terlalu lelah Hime..." seru Gray yang memeluk ku tiba-tiba.

"Mu..mungkinn.. Tapi Gray, lepaskan aku.. aha..haha.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ice-Brain..." seru Natsu marah.

"Dia menyukaimu Lucy.." seru Happy kecil dan tersenyum licik.

"Aku hanya memeluk Lucy Pinky-Hair.." balas Gray tidak mau kalah.

"Ara-ara.." Seru Sting yang melihat tingkah mereka.

"GRAY..! NATSU..!" ujar Erza dengan aura kegelapannya yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

"Aye... Ma'am.." seru Gray dan Natsu bersamaan..

"Hahahaha.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pulang.." jawabku cepat agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah disini.

Tapi sungguh.. tadi aku dengan jelas seseorang memanggil namaku.. Yaa, mungkin benar kata Gray aku terlalu lelah.

Setelah kami semua keluar dari hutan, kami pun pamit kepada para rakyat dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas sambutan mereka.. Kami pun segera pulang menuju istana..

Sesampainya di Istana, aku segera membersihkan diriku dan menemui Okaa-San dikamarnya. Otou-San nampaknya masih sibuk dengan urusan negara, tetapi aku bersyukur Otou-San memiliki sahabat yang selalu siaga yakni 4 Jendral perang kerajaan (Dragneel-San dan Grandine-San, Ur-San dan Iris-San) mereka juga orang tua dari sahabat ku.

"Lucy sayang... Bagaimana? Apa kamu merasa senang hari ini?" tanya Kaa-San sambil membelai kepalaku.

"Aku sangat senang, para rakyat sangat baik terhadap kami.. Mereka menyiapkan acara yang sangat indah.."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada Kaa-san, dan Kaa-san membelai kepalaku dengan lembut

"Anoo Okaa-San.."

"Hm.. Apa sayang..?"

"Ketika sedang melihat parade, aku tersesat dengan Happy..-"

"Apa...?" Potong Kaa-san dengan kaget

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Lucy? Tidak ada yang melukaimu kan? Tanya Kaa-san semakin panik.

Aku hanya menggelang kepalaku dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san.."

"Kau membuat Kaa-san khawatir.. Kenapa kamu bisa terpisah dari Erza dan kawan-kawan?"

"Aku juga tidak menyadarinya.. tapi, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku Kaa-san.."

"Apa itu sayang?" tanya Kaa-san bingung.

"Saat aku dan Happy tersesat, kami memasuki sebuah hutan dan disana aku menemukan sebuah lahan kosong, tetapi ada beberapa rumah yang nampaknya sudah rusak. Apa Kaa-san tau tempat itu? Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Virgo, Dia bilang dulu tempat itu adalah sebuah kerajaan dan telah hancur akibat perang dulu. Apa Kaa-san tau hal itu?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

Kaa-san terlihat bingung, entah apa dia mengetahui hal itu dan menyembunyikannya atau Kaa-san memang baru mengetahui hal itu, atau mungkin juga dia mengetahui hal itu tetapi, tidak begitu mengerti.

"Ng... Dulu tempat itu memang adalah sebuah kerajaan. Tepatnya 100 tahun yang lalu. Nama Kerajaan itu Virith.. Kerajaan Virith adalah Kerajaan besar saat itu. Saat itu Kerajaan kita belum terbentuk. Kamu tau kan mengenai peperangan yang berlangsung sejak dulu. Kerajaan yang hancur berganti dengan kerajaan lain."

Kaa-san terdiam sebentar.. Aku hanya menatap Kaa-san lekat-lekat untuk mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

"Kaa-san hanya mengetahui hal itu.. Mungkin kamu bisa membacanya di perpustakaan kerajaan. Mengenai Kerajaan-kerajaan yang hilang." Jawab Kaa-san kembali membelai kepalaku.

"Apakah benar Kerajaan Virith hancur karena peperangan Kaa-san?"

"Di dalam buku sejarah memang menceritakan Kerajaan Virith hancur karena peperangan besar dan rakyat-rakyatnya pun tidak tersisa, sehingga ketika Kerajaan kita berdiri, tidak ada rakyat yang mau membuat kota di sana. Mungkin mereka takut akan hantu.. hahaha" seru Kaa-san menakutiku..

"Kaa-san ... Jangan menakutiku..." aku hampir menangis karena Kaa-san.

"Maaf sayang.. Kaa-san hanya bercanda,, hehehe"

Kaa-san membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san.."

"Hm..."

"Malam ini aku tidur disini dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya..?"

"Baiklah Lucy.." Jawab Kaa-San lembut dengan membelai kepalaku.

Aku pun terlelap dalam pelukan dan belaian Kaa-san. Besok aku akan mencari tahu mengenai Kerajaan Virith. Entah kenapa hal itu mengusik pikiranku.

* * *

Terima Kasih untuk reader dan Review..

Alena : Jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak tau kalau cerita ini mirip seperti karangan Raxuz san... Maaf sebesar besarnya untuk Raxuz san... :(

Aku membuat cerita ini berdasar imajinasiku, bahkan semua Fanficku... Walau aku menyukai GA tapi, aku belum pernah membaca fanfic GA, jadi maaf karena kesamaan cerita ini... Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menjiplak karya orang... (._.) sekali lagi maaf jika memang sangat mirip dengan cerita Raxuz san ataupun lainnya... Jika memang aku ingin meniru pasti aku akan klarifikasi terlebih dahulu..

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... (^,^)v

Aku akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini berdasarkan imajinasiku..

semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya.. ^^


	6. History !

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person Pov)**

**Cip.. Cip...**

**Burung-burung gereja berkicau dengan indahnya di halaman Istana, Sang surya telah terbit dari ufuk Timur dan memberikan cahaya yang menghangatkan bagi setiap insan di Bumi. Tetes embun jatuh perlahan dari dedaunan.**

**Suasana kota Assyra mulai sibuk dengan rakyatnya yang tengah berlalu lalang menjalankan segala aktivitasnya.**

**Suasana Istana pun masih terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa pasukan kerajaan dan para Jendralnya yang mulai melakukan latihan pagi.**

**Raja dan Ratu sudah bergegas menuju ruangan utama. Sedangkan Putri Mahkota nampaknya masih bersiap-siap di ruangannya.**

**Lucy nampak sangat manis dengan Gaun berenda warna Orange muda dan memiliki hiasan pita berwarna putih di belakang gaunnya. Rambut Lucy hanya tergerai karena masih pendek. Dan menggunakan jepitan berbentuk hati berwarna Orange muda senada dengan gaunnya.**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Arigatou Mery-Chan"

"Kamu nampak manis Hime..." Mery nampak sangat senang

"Lucy...~!" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah jendela.

"Natsuu..."

"Natsu-Sama" seru Mery kaget.

"Ohayou Lucy..!" seru Happy dan terbang ke arahku memeluk dadaku.

"Bisakah kalian menggunakan pintu.."

Aku hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakukan mereka.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kalian sudah kesini? Mana Erza, Gray dan Sting?"

"Mereka sedang mengikuti latihan pagi.. hehehe.." seru Natsu yang sudah duduk di kursi.

"Lalu kenapa kamu dan Happy tidak latihan? Kalian bolos?"

"Aku sedang ingin mengunjungimu Lucy.. Happy kangen kepadamu.." seru Natsu sambil melihat ke arah lain seolah memperhatikan seluk beluk kamarku.

"Tetap saja, kalian jangan bolos latihan..! Apa Paman Igneel tidak akan marah jika mengetahui kalian bolos..?"

"Tenang saja... Kamu tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu.." Jawab Natsu percaya diri dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Dasar kalian ini.." balasku tersenyum

"Anoo Lucy... Kamu hari ini terlihat manis.." ujar Natsu malu-malu terlihat semburat merah tipis diwajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keluar jendela.

Aku yang mendengar Natsu mengucapkan itu hanya dapat tersenyum malu-malu dan sedikit kaget..

Happy dan Mery yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sungguh menyukaimu Lucy" Goda Happy

"Urusai Neko..!" seruku untuk menghentikan godaan Happy.

"Ne, Lucy.. Kamu ingin pergi kemana hari ini?" tanya Happy yang sudah terbang di sampingku.

"Ng.. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan Istana, aku ingin mencari beberapa informasi.."

"Informasi apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya.." jawabku mengedipkan mataku.

"Baiklah... Aku dan Happy akan membantumu mencari informasi itu.." seru Natsu semangat dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayee...~" Seru Happy.

Aku, Natsu dan Happy segera menuju perpustakaan istana. Disana aku bertemu dengan Levy. Dia adalah anak penjaga perpustakaan istana. Dia sangat pintar walau masih kecil. Umurnya lebih tua dariku 1 tahun. Levy nampak tengah membereskan beberapa buku yang berantakan.

"Ohayou Levy-Chan" sapaku tersenyum.

"Ah... Lu-Chan..." seru Levy kaget melihatku.

"Ohayou Lu-Chan.. Ohayou Natsu.. Ohayou Happy.."

"Yo.. Ohayou Levy.." seru Natsu tersenyum.

"Ohayou Levy.." seru Happy

"Ada apa Lu-Chan..? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu..?" tanya Levy senang.

"Hm... Aku ingin meminjam buku tentang sejarah kerajaan zaman dulu.. Kira-kira 100-150 tahun yang lalu."

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya Lu-Chan, aku akan bantu mencarikannya untukmu.."

Levy segera menuju rak-rak buku di ujung. Aku, Natsu dan Happy menunggunya sambil duduk.

"Ne.. Lucy, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau cari?"tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Hm.. Ada yang sedikit menggangguku.." seruku pelan dan mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Apa kamu ingin melihat jenis-jenis ikan yang dipelihara oleh raja dulu, Lucy?" tanya Happy semangat

"Ahahahha... Bukan Happy.. Dan kenapa harus ikan?" Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Happy.

"Karena ikan itu adalah makanan yang paling enak Lucy...!" Seru Happy semangat.

"Natsu bagaimana jika pergi memancing?" seru Happy

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kita membantu Lucy.." Jawab Natsu semangat.

Tidak lama Levy pun menghampiri kami membawa 5 buku yang tebalnya seperti Yellow Pages sehingga, kepala Levy pun tidak terlihat. Natsu segera menghampiri Levy dan membantu membawakan 3 buku.

"Arigatou Natsu.." Seru Levy tersenyum

"Yooo..." Jawab Natsu singkat dengan cengirannya.

Mereka langsung menaruh buku tersebut di meja. Levy duduk di sebelahku, Natsu di depan ku dan Happy di atas meja sambil mengunyah ikannya.

"Ano Lu-Chan.. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu cari..?" tanya Levy mulai mengenakan kaca mata sihirnya. Fungsinya untuk membaca dengan cepat dan bisa segera mengetahui isi buku itu.

Aku hanya terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang harus ku ketahui.. Entah kenapa sejak ku temukan tempat itu, aku hanya merasa seperti terganggu.

**Plak..!**

"Aw..." teriak Natsu kesakitan.

Nampaknya kami tidak merasakan kehadiran Erza, Sting dan Gray.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sting..?!" seru Natsu marah dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu hukuman untuk orang yang bolos latihan." Ujar Sting santai..

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya ku kepada Erza, Gray dan Sting.

"Tadi kami menghampirimu ke kamar, tetapi Mery bilang : kamu, Natsu dan Happy pergi ke perpustakaan istana" Seru Gray dan mulai duduk disebelahku.

Erza dan Sting pun duduk disebelah Natsu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan buku-buku ini..?" Tanya Erza mulai mengambil sebuah buku.

"Bukankah ini buku tentang kerajaan zaman dulu, Levy?" tanya Erza kembali.

"Hm.. Lu-Chan sepertinya ingin mengetahui sesuatu.. Benarkah itu Lu-Chan?"

"Hm.. Memang ada yang sedang ingin ku ketahui.."

"Levy-Chan, bisakah kamu menemukan data mengenai kerajaan Virith?"

"Heh... Katamu Kerajaan Virith?" Tanya Levy kaget.

"Apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu Levy-Chan?" Tanyaku karena melihat tingkah aneh Levy.

"Bukankah itu Kerajaan yang telah hancur akibat peperangan besar dulu? Bahkan semua rakyatnya telah musnah.." Jawab Erza yang mencoba mengingat sesuatu..

"Apa ada lagi yang kamu ketahui Erza?" tanyaku semakin penasaran, karena informasi itu masih sedikit.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa sih ...!? Aku tidak mengerti..." seru Natsu mulai frustasi.

"Baka...! Jelas-jelas kamu sudah mendengar Lucy ingin mencari informasi mengenai Kerajaan Virith, Kamu masih bertanya.." Ujar Gray santai..

"A-APA..!? Aku tidak Bodoh Mesum..!" Ujar Natsu yang sudah siap menerkam Gray..

"Apa kat-..." Ucapan Gray terpotong

"Gray mana bajumu...?" Ucap Levy yang nampaknya menutupi matanya melihat Gray sudah telanjang.

"a... Ah... Sial... Aku tidak melepas bajuku tadi..." Ujar Gray panik dan mencari bajunya.

"Sudah... Ayo kita lanjutkan.." Seru Erza yang mulai membaca buku kembali.

"Aku pernah mendengar desas desus mengenai Kerajaan Virith. Ketika aku sedang melakukan tugasku di luar bersama Otou-San.." Seru Sting serius dan dia berpikir sejenak.

"Aku mendengar nya dari percakapan rakyat.. Entah itu gosip yang beredar atau memang kenyataan.. Tapi kenapa kamu sangat ingin tau mengenai hal itu Lucy?" Sting mengganti topik nya.

"Itu.,..."

"Kemarin ketika aku dan Happy tersesat kedalam hutan, aku menemukan sebuah lahan kosong dan nampak beberapa rumah yang sudah hancur.. Entah mengapa itu cukup menggangguku.."

"Ah... Jhadhi khemalin ihthu ahdhalahh Khelhajhann Vhilhith Lhuchy? (Ah.. Jadi kemarin itu adalah kerajaan Virith, Lucy?" Tanya Happy sambil mengunyah kepala ikan dimulutnya..

"Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu Happy.." Seru Sting dan membelai kepala Happy.

"Ahyee... (Ayee)"

"Hm.. Baiklah.. Kerajaan Virith letaknya memang setelah kita melewati hutan terlarang.. A-" kata-kata Sting terpotong olehku.

"Ja-Jadi kemarin yang aku masuki adalah Hutan terlarang...!?" Tanyaku panik karena belum mengetahui hal itu..

Wajar saja, kemarin adalah hari pertama ku berkeliling kota. Okaa-San dan Otou-San juga tidak memberitahu apa-apa.. Aku mulai berkeringat, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ketika aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku... Jangan-Jangan..! Gyaaaaaaaa..!

"Tenang Lucy, Tidak ada apa-apa disana.. Bukankah sekarang kamu di sini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Seru Natsu menghiburku.

"Betul..! Jika ada yang berani mengganggu Himeku, Pasti dia tidak akan ku ampuni.." Seru Gray yang sudah duduk disebelahku dan tentunya sudah memakai bajunya.

"G-Gray..." Aku hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Gray.

"Tch.." Seru Natsu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Dia sungguh menyukaimu.." Ujar Happy melipat lidahnya.

"Sudahlah Happy...!" Seruku.

"Bisakah kamu lanjutkan lagi Sting..?"

"Ya... Aku mendengar percakapan mereka saat itu, jika mereka mengatakan bahwa Kerajaan Virith hancur karena kekuatan sihir hitam yang sangat besar. Sehingga menyebabkan semua orang-orangnya musnah tak tersisa."

"Hanya itu saja informasi yang aku dengar, karena Otou-San sudah harus segera pergi ke tempat misi.." Seru Sting serius..

"Ano Lu-Chan.. Dikatakan dalam buku sejarah ini bahwa, Kerajaan Virith dipimpin oleh seorang Putri yang berumur 20 tahun.. Putri itu memiliki sihir yang sangat hebat yakni, dapat mengendalikan 4 elemen : Air, Angin, Api dan Tanah.. Kerajaan Virith merupakan Sebuah kerajaan makmur saat itu.. Mereka selalu memenangkan perang dalam setiap perebutan wilayah. Wilayahnya sangat luas saat itu. Rakyatnya terlindungi dan makmur. Tetapi karena suatu hal tak terduga, malam itu menjadi malam mengenaskan bagi Kerajaan Virith. Kerajaan Virith musnah dalam hitungan menit.. Semua orang-orangnya pun musnah tidak tersisa.." Levy menjelaskan panjang lebar, info itu dia dapat dari salah satu buku.

"Apa benar seperti itu? Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kerajaan Virith hancur karena peperangan?" tanya Erza semakin bingung.

"Sepertinya semua buku sejarah diberikan sihir kuno yakni dapat mengubah susunan kata-kata.. Jika kita membacanya tanpa kaca mata sihir akan terlihat seperti Kerajaan Virith memang hancur akibat peperangan besar." Ujar Levy membaca tanpa kaca mata sihirnya.

Kami semua terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Levy.. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sejarah.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang membaca Fanfic ini dan mereview..

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya akan lama (sekitar 3 hari) karena ini fantasy, aku butuh banyak imajinasi..

Mungkin nanti juga akan ada sihir karya sendiri.. Mohon dimaklumi...^^

Jadi sekalian Edit chapter yang udah jadi..

Terima kasih sekali lagi.. (^^)

Senang kalian bisa menyukai Fanfic ini..


	7. Practice

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya. . **

**Lucy, Natsu dan Happy mengunjungi perpustakaan Istana, disana dia bertemu Levy. Levy membantu mencarikan buku yang diminta oleh Lucy.. **

**Tidak lama.. Gray, Sting dan Erza datang ke perpustakaan Istana. **

**Disana mereka bersama-sama mencari informasi yang ingin diketahui Lucy, mengenai kehancuran Kerajaan Virith dan kejanggalan yang di alami Lucy. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. .**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

**Terlihat mereka terdiam cukup lama..**

**Natsu dan Gray nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan Levy dan Sting..**

**Erza dan Levy nampak masih membalik-balikkan buku untuk menemukan informasi lainnya..**

**Sting dan Lucy masih terdiam mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh Levy..**

**Happy masih sibuk mengunyah ikan barunya..**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Hime...?" seru seseorang yang datang menghampiri kami.

"Ah.. Igneel-San.." seruku

"Ohayou Igneel-San.. Kenapa anda bisa ada disini?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja untuk mencari anak nakal yang kabur ketika latihan pagi.." seru Igneel kesal sambil melotot ke arah Natsu..

Aku yang melihat Natsu nampak tengah berkeringat banyak dan mukanya pucat.

"O-Oto..u-San.." seru Natsu terbata-bata.

**PLAK...! **

"AW..!" Erang Natsu kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya

Igneel-San memukul kepala Natsu dan terlihat benjolan yang sangat besar

"Hahahaha.."

Kami semua tertawa melihat kejadian itu..

"Rasakan itu Bodoh...! Salahmu sendiri kabur saat latihan pagi.." Seru Gray nampak menikmati kejadian itu. Sedangkan Natsu tidak bisa membalas perkataan Gray karena ada Igneel-San.

Terlihat Igneel-San merasa puas dengan hukumannya kepada Natsu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ne.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Igneel melihat kami semua dengan buku-buku yang di atas meja.

"_Sejarah Kerajaan.._ Untuk apa anak – anak seusia kalian membaca buku ini..?" tanya Igneel-San makin penasaran.

"A..Ano Igneel-San.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku serius

"Eh.. Hime... Baiklah, Aku akan menjawab sebisaku.. hehehe.." Seru Igneel-San tersenyum sangat mirip dengan Natsu..

"Apakah kamu mengetahui tentang Kerajaan Virith..?"

"Kerajaan Virith...!?" seru Igneel-San sambil menggosok dagunya yang sedikit berjenggot.

Kami semua melihat Igneel dengan seksama, berharap dia memiliki jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Bukankah itu adalah kerajaan dulu yang hancur karena peperangan... Letaknya jika aku tidak salah, bukankah setelah kita melewati hutan terlarang.." Seru Igneel-San masih menggosok dagunya.

Ternyata jawaban Igneel-San tidak berbeda jauh dengan Virgo, Okaa-San dan Erza.. (._.)

"Loh.. Ke-kenapa muka kalian semua terlihat lesu setelah mendengar jawabanku.." Seru Igneel-San yang kecewa.

"Apa tidak ada informasi lainnya yang anda ketahui?" seru Erza antusias.

"Ng... Aku hanya mengetahui hal itu.. Maafkan aku jika jawabannya kurang memuaskan.." Seru Igneel-San sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Igneel-San.. Arigatou.." balasku tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Kenapa Hime ingin sekali mengetahui hal ini..?"

"Entahlah... Ini menggangguku sejak kemarin.." Aku tertunduk sedikit kecewa.

"Ke-Kenapa Hime bisa mengetahui tentang kerajaan Virith?" Tanya Igneel makin penasaran..

Terlihat Natsu, Erza, Sting dan Gray berkeringat dan pucat karena, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Igneel-San

"Ke-Kemarin kami semua tidak sengaja menemukan tempat itu Igneel-San.. Dan.. Dan aku merasakan adanya kejanggilan. Karena, lahan itu tidak ditempati oleh orang-orang.." Seruku mencari alasan yang tepat agar Natsu dan Sting tidak dimarahi..

"Hm..." Igneel-San hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Hime, aku harus segera pergi menjalankan misi.. Sting, Natsu, Happy.. Ayo Ikut Okaa-San.." Seru Igneel sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aye..." Seru Natsu dan Happy bersamaan mengikuti Igneel-San..

"Hmm..." Jawab Sting singkat dan mengikuti mereka bertiga.

"Kalian semua hati-hati ya..." seruku tersenyum melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Tenang saja Lucy, Kami pasti akan cepat kembali.." Balas Natsu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Aye..." Seru Happy sedangkan, Sting hanya tersenyum. Igneel-San juga kembali memalingkan wajahnya kepada ku dan tersenyum.

Mereka telah berjalan jauh dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ano.. Lu-Chan.. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Levy.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku berlatih sihir dengan Erza dan Gray.. Aku juga sudah lelah mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas.." seruku tersenyum pada Levy.

"Hm.. Jika kamu perlu bantuanku lagi, datanglah kemari Lu-Chan.. Aku selalu siap membantumu.." Seru Levy semangat.

"Arigatou Levy-Chan.." Seruku tersenyum.

Aku, Erza dan Gray segera berpamitan dengan Levy dan pergi ke taman tempat kami biasa berlatih. Aku duduk di kursi taman menonton Erza dan Gray yang berlatih terlebih dahulu.

Erza segera me-requip pakaiannya.. Jujur saja sihir yang dimiliki Erza memang sangat indah.

"Kanso..!" Seru Erza, seketika pakaian Erza berubah menjadi seperti pakaian seorang samurai wanita. Kain putih yang membalut dadanya, celana panjang berwarna merah, rambut diikat kuda dan sepasang pedang panjang.

Erza mengayunkan pedangnya dengan indah, terlihat seperti seorang peri yang menari dengan indahnya.

Gray yang telah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya.

"Ice Make Lance" Seru Gray. Sihir Gray membentuk tombak es yang banyak dan mulai menyerang Erza. Dengan tangkasnya Erza melompat dan melewati semua tombak es yang dibuat Gray tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Ice Make Hammer" Seru Gray lagi dan esnya kali ini membentuk palu yang sangat besar dan siap mengetuk Erza dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tetapi dengan tangkasnya lagi Erza bisa menghindar.

Erza yang tidak mau kalah segera me-requip armornya lagi.

"Kanso..!" Seru Erza, kali ini dia me-requip armornya menjadi Black Wing Armor.. Kecepatan Erza menjadi cepat. Sungguh hebat, walau dia baru berusia 8 tahun, tetapi kekuatan sihirnya sungguh mengagumkan.

Kali ini Erza balas menyerang Gray. Nampak Gray mulai terdesak. Erza melemparkan serangan ledakan.

"Ice Make Shield" Seru Gray dan terlihat Perisai dari es melindunginya dari ledakan yang Erza ciptakan.

"Ice Make Arrow" Kali ini Gray mengeluarkan kembali anak-anak panah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan terus menyerang Erza, membuat Erza harus mundur untuk menghindari panah-panah tersebut. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak panah Gray mengenai rambut Erza yang berwarna merah.

**Crash...**

Rambut Erza terpotong sedikit karena anak panah Gray. Sesaat Erza terdiam melihat rambutnya terpotong sedikit. Dia segera me-requip kembali armornya dan kali ini nampak wajah Erza mulai serius dengan Aura hitam pekat di belakangnya.

Gray yang merasa sudah berhasil menyentuh Erza (Rambut Erza) merasa senang, tetapi ketika dia melihat reaksi Erza yang menjadi serius, Gray merasakan ketakukan amat luar biasa. Dia berkeringat banyak dan bergetar ketakukan.

"KANSO..!" Seru Erza mulai serius dan me-requip menjadi Purgatory Armor. Kali ini Armornya berwarna hitam. Pada armornya terdapat beberapa duri besar, sedangkan senjata yang digunakan adalah Gadah hitam berduri.

Erza nampak menakutkan, dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang melawan Gray dengan serius.

"Ice Make Canon" seru Gray, dan memunculkan sebuah basoka yang kemudian menembakan meriam es bertubi-tubi kepada Erza. Erza yang sudah serius dapat menghindar dengan sempurna.

Erza pun segera mengayunkan gadahnya kepada Gray, untungnya Gray dapat menghindar dengan sempurna.

Dengan cepat Gray kembali menciptakan esnya.

"Ice Ma-.." Gray belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Gray sudah jatuh ke tanah karena kehabisan sihir. Erza yang menyadari itu segera me-requip armornya kembali ke bentuk baju semula.

Aku dan Erza segera menghampiri Gray yang nampak kelelahan.

"Gray, Kamu tidak apa-apa..?" tanyaku khawatir dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan Gray yang terduduk lelah di tanah.

"Hm.. Aku baik-baik saja Lucy.." Balas Gray tersenyum.

"Kau semakin berkembang Gray.." Sahut Erza tersenyum sambil memberikan tangannya ke Gray.

"Gihihi.. Tentu saja, tetapi energi sihirku masih belum cukup besar. Aku akan terus berlatih untuk mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti." Balas Gray tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Erza untuk segera berdiri. Aku membantu Gray untuk berdiri juga.

"Nah Lucy.. Sekarang giliranmu.." seru Erza sambil membopong badan Gray untuk duduk.

"Hm.." Aku mengangguk kepalaku.

Aku segera mengambil kunci-kunciku.

"Open, The Gate of The Goat, Capricorn !"

"Hai.. Lucy-Sama.. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu..?" tanya Capricorn sambil membungkukkan diri menunjukan rasa hormat.

"Capricorn tolong ajarkan aku untuk meningkatkan ilmu sihirku, ya.." ujarku tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Pertama-tama kamu harus duduk meditasi, pejamkan matamu.."

"Kemudian rasakan angin di sekitarmu, bernapaslah secara teratur.. terus rasakan udara sekitar.."

"Kemudian coba lepaskan energi sihirmu secara perlahan dan jangan dipaksakan bersamaan.."

Aku mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikan oleh Capricorn. Memang tidak mudah.. Aku harus tetap berkonsentrasi.. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan energi sihir yang cukup besar disekitarku.

Terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna warni mengelilingi tubuhku ketika aku mencoba melepaskan sihirku perlahan-lahan. Aku terus mencoba melepaskan energi sihir dari dalam tubuhku meskipun terasa berat.

"Bagus, terus seperti itu Lucy-Sama.." terdengar Capricorn memujiku.

Tiba-tiba..

**Plash. . .**

Lingkaran sihir itu hilang.

Aku merasa lelah, sepertinya aku tidak kuat melepas sedikit demi sedikit energi sihir itu..

Aku pun menjatuhkan diriku ke tanah.. Nafasku tidak beraturan, Erza dan Gray yang khawatir segera menghampiriku.

"Bagus Lucy-Sama, setidaknya kamu sudah bisa mengusainya sedikit. Tenang saja aku akan terus melatihmu.. Persiapkan dirimu untuk latihan selanjutnya.. Aku pamit dulu.."

"Arigatou, Capricorn.." Balasku tersenyum.

Capricorn pun kembali ke dunia bintang.

"Lucy.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray dengan khawatir.

"Hm.. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah saja.." balasku tersenyum.

"Kamu hebat Lucy.." seru Erza tersenyum kepadaku.

"Arigatou Erza.." balasku tersenyum.

Aku kini merasa lelah, aku masih enggan untuk bangun. Kupandangi langit yang berwarna jingga, nampaknya hari mulai sore.

"Ayo Lucy, kita harus segera kembali.." seru Erza membantuku berdiri..

Aku, Gray dan Erza segera kembali ke Istana dan membersihkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri aku segera menghampiri Okaa-San dikamarnya. Seperti biasa Otou-San masih sibuk dengan urusan negara.

"Bagaimana harimu sayang? Apa kamu sudah mendapat jawabannya?" tanya Kaa-San sambil menyisir rambutku.

"Hariku baik, aku berlatih sihir dengan Erza dan Gray.. Natsu, Sting dan Happy sedang mengambil misi dengan Igneel-San.."

"Untuk itu, aku tidak menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan, tetapi mungkin semua itu hanya rasa ingin tauku saja.." Jawabku tersenyum kepada Okaa-San.

"Hehehe.. Kamu pasti lelah sayang... Tidurlah malam ini disini dengan Kaa-San.." seru Kaa-San tersenyum dan memelukku..

"Oh ya Lucy, persiapkan dirimu, 3 hari lagi akan ada beberapa kerajaan yang akan berkunjung kemari.. Nampaknya kita akan mengadakan pesta selama 3 hari.." Seru Kaa-san membelai kepalaku.

"Hee.. memangnya ada perayaan apa?"

"Hanya untuk menjaga ikatan persaudaraan yang sudah terbentuk saja.." Seru Kaa-San tersenyum lembut.

Aku pun tertidur dalam pelukan Kaa-San.. Tetapi aku masih mendengar Kaa-San bernyanyi untukku.

_Anata no inai tsukue wo natete  
Kage wo otosu kyou wo mou hitori  
Hoshizora miage inori wo kakete  
Anata wa onaji ima sora no shita  
_

Suara Kaa-San terdengar merdu sekali..

_Namida kodayafurueru toki no  
Yami ni kujikesou na toki demo  
Wasurenaide  
Kaeru bashou ga  
Kaeru bashou ga aru kara_

_Matteiru hito ga iru kara_

. . .

"Oyasumi Lucy sayang.." Seru Layla sambil membelai lembut kepala Lucy.

* * *

Note :

Italic = Lagu Tabidatsu Mono He by Mirajane. ^^


	8. Shall We Dance?

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya. . .**

**Igneel menghampiri Lucy dan kawan-kawan yang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tujuannya untuk menghukum Natsu dan mengajak Sting, Natsu dan Happy untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. **

**Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang puas. Lucy, Gray dan Erza segera pamit dan memilih untuk berlatih sihir.**

**3 hari kedepan Kerajaan Assyra akan mengundang beberapa Kerajaan lain untuk berpesta sebagai tanda mempererat rasa persaudaraan yang telah terbentuk.**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

**2 Days Later. . .**

**Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Langit nampak terlihat luas berwarna biru muda dan dihiasi sedikit awan putih tipis. Ini merupakan Kota Xira, Kota kecil yang masih merupakan wilayah dari Kerajaan Assyra.**

**Terlihat seorang pria, 2 anak laki-laki dan seekor kucing biru yang tengah terbang. Nampaknya itu adalah Igneel, Sting, Natsu dan Happy yang telah selesai menjalankan misinya dan segera kembali ke Istana.**

* * *

**(Natsu Pov)**

"Akhirnya sebentar lagi sampai di Kota Assyra.. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Lucy.. Heheh.." Seruku tersenyum lebar

"Aye~.." Seru Happy senang juga.

"Otou-San bagaimana kekuatanku sejauh ini.." tanyaku semangat

"Tidak terlalu buruk, meskipun Sting masih selangkah didepanmu.." Seru Otou-San sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tch.."

Sting hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Salah mu sendiri Natsu.. Ini akibatnya jika kamu selalu bolos latihan.." Seru Sting masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aye~.." Seru Happy yang mulai lelah terbang dan mendarat di kepalaku.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para rakyat yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"_Besok Istana akan mengadakan pesta.. Kamu sudah tau itu?" seru 0rang 1_

"_Tentu Saja, itu kan bukan rahasia umum.." Jawab orang 2_

"_Dengar-dengar akan ada beberapa Kerajaan yang akan hadir, apa kamu tau itu?"tanya orang 1_

"_Jika tidak salah Kerajaan Alera, Kerajaan Azure, Kerajaan Virigian.. Raja, Ratu dan para Putra Putri tiap Kerajaan akan hadir dalam pesta itu. Nampaknya pesta akan menghabiskan 3 hari." Seru orang ke 2_

"_Sebaiknya kita juga bersiap-siap untuk pesta besok. Pasti akan menarik.. Kita bisa melihat secara dekat Raja Ratu dan Putra Putri Mahkota tiap Kerajaan." Seru orang ke 1._

Mereka akan mengatakan pesta?

"Otou-San, apa kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai pesta yang akan diadakan oleh Kerajaan kita?" Seruku

"Ya, itu sudah direncakan seminggu yang lalu.." Jawab Okaa-San santai

"Yosh... Aku sangat menyukai pesta, Ayo kita cepat pulang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.." Seruku bersemangat

"Aye~.." Seru Happy senang juga.

Kami semua segera menuju Istana secepatnya.

Sesampainya di Kota Assyra nampak para rakyatnya telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut kedatangan 3 Kerajaan besok.. Rakyat nampak menikmatinya..

Kamipun segera menuju Istana. Sesampainya di Istana.. Aku , Sting dan Happy segera membersihkan diri dan membantu Gray dan Erza yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk besok. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan Lucy..

"Ne Erza,, Kemana Lucy? Kenapa aku tidak melihat dia?" Tanyaku melihat sekeliling mencari sosok Lucy.

" Ah,, Dia sedang berlatih sihirnya di taman bersama Capricorn.." Jawab Erza sambil memindahkan kursi-kursi.

"Aku akan segera menyusulnya.." Seruku semangat

"Ayo Happy..."

"Aye~"

"Aku juga ingin menemui Lucy.." Seru Gray yang menaruh kursinya dan berusaha menyusul Natsu dan Happy.

"Mau kemana kamu Gray...?" Seru Erza menarik baju Gray

"A-aa.. Aku ingin menemui Lucy.." Jawab Gray terbata-bata

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu.." Seru Erza dengan tatapan deathglarenya.

"A-Aye..~!" Seru Gray ketakutan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat Gray..

"Ayo Happy..."

"Aye~"

* * *

***Erza Inside~**

******"Eh.. Kemana Sting? Bukankah tadi dia ada disebelahku?" **

**"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku cepat membereskan ini.."**

**Aku melihat Gray yang nampak sedih karena tak ku ijinkan bertemu Lucy, tapi biarkan dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu.**

* * *

**Back To Natsu. . **

Aku dan Happy segera berlari menuju taman tempat biasa kami berlatih, sesampainya disana aku melihat Lucy sendirian. Dia nampak sedang duduk kelelahan dan sepertinya Capricorn sudah kembali ke dunia bintang.

"Lucy~" Seru Happy langsung terbang dan memeluk Lucy.

"A.. Happy... Kamu sudah pulang.." Seru Lucy senang..

"Mana Natsu dan Sting?" Tanya Lucy kembali..

"Yo~ Lucy..." Aku segera menghampiri Lucy dan Happy.

Tiba-tiba...

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

Besok akan ada pesta di Kerajaan Assyra. Mereka semua tengah sibuk mempersiapkannya. Aku hanya dapat berlatih sihir dengan Capricorn. Nampaknya sihirku masih belum terlalu kuat untuk memunculkan 2 spirit secara bersamaan.

Capricorn telah kembali ke dunia bintang, aku hanya duduk kelelahan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang memanggil Namaku.

"Lucy~"

"A.. Happy.. Kamu sudah pulang.."

"Mana Natsu dan Sting?" Tanyaku pada Happy sambil memeluknya.

"Yo~ Lucy..."

Nampak seseorang yang amat aku kenal, rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan cengiran khasnya. Aku segera bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya, dengan sadar akupun memeluknya.

"Okaeri Natsu.." masih memeluk Natsu dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

Natsu tampak sedikit kaget dan terlihat wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Tadaima Lucy.." Seru Natsu tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku.

Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengajak Natsu serta Happy untuk duduk di kursi.

"Bagaimana misi kalian? Apakah susah? Misi apa yang kalian jalani?" Tanyaku panjang lebar.

"Hanya misi kecil.." Seru Natsu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ketika kami menjalankan misi?" tanya Natsu balik

"Aku, Erza dan Gray hanya berlatih ilmu sihir, sesekali Levy ikut berlatih.."

"Lalu tentang Kerajaan Virith, apa ada informasi lainnya?" Tanya Natsu semangat

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng pelan..

"Begitu ya.." Seru Natsu sedikit kecewa juga.

"Ne Lucy... Mengenai pesta besok, Jika ada acara dansa maukah kau berdansa denganku Lucy..?" Seru Natsu malu-malu dan menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merah.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan ajakan Natsu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

"Baiklah Natsu.." balasku tersenyum lembut

"Tapi memangnya kamu bisa berdansa..?"

"Aku ingat, ketika terakhir kita berdansa.. Kamu selalu menginjak kakiku.."

"A-aku pasti bisa kali ini.. Ayo kita berlatih.." Seru Natsu semangat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berlutut di hadapanku.

"Shall We Dance..?" Seru Natsu malu-malu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Happy tengah memakan ikannya dan terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Hm.." aku menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Natsu.

Kami berlatih dansa tanpa diiringi musik. Tapi rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Happy yang telah menghabiskan ikannya pun ikut berlatih dansa tanpa pasangan. Dia berharap besok ada kucing betina yang hadir.

Tanpa kami sadari, entah sejak kapan Sting tengah memperhatikan kami dari balik pohon..

Nampak hari mulai sore. Aku, Natsu dan Happy segera kembali ke dalam Istana dan segera beristirahat untuk hari esok.

* * *

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para Reader dan juga reaview kalian.

Big thanks to Alena, Hinagiku, Guest, Debby, Sykisan, prittest... ^^


	9. Dance

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya. . .**

**Igneel, Sting, Natsu dan Happy telah kembali dari misi. Erza dan Gray yang tengah membantu mempersiapkan segalanya. Lucy yang masih berlatih sihir dengan Capricorn.**

**Sepulangnya Natsu..**

**Natsu dan Happy segera mencari Lucy ditaman, mereka pun berlatih dansa untuk pesta besok. Dan Sting yang tengah memperhatikan mereka..**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

**Pagi yang indah di Kerajaan Assyra.. Matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya di temani beberapa awan tipis.. Nampak rakyat tengah sibuk berdiri rapi untuk melihat kedatangan Raja, Ratu dan para Putri Putri Mahkota yang akan datang ke Kerajaan Assyra.**

**Suasana di Istana masih seperti biasanya tenang, tidak ada latihan pagi prajurit. Karena para prajurit harus berkumpul di kota untuk menjaga keamanan ketika para tamu datang..**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

Hari ini adalah hari penting. Aku akan tampil semanis mungkin.

"Mery-Chan.. Apa kamu tau mengenai tamu yang akan datang nanti?"

"Hm... Aku mendengar dari Iris-San dan Ur-San bahwa Kerajaan yang akan berkunjung itu Kerajaan Alera. Kerajaan Alera di pimpin oleh Raja Law Cheney, Ratunya Vivian Cheney, dan Putra Mahkotanya Rogue Cheney. Umurnya sama seperti Hime.." Seru Mery sambil membantuku memakaikan pakaian.

"Lalu 2 Kerajaan lagi?"

"Lalu Kerajaan Azure.. Rajanya Erich Strauss, Ratunya Lyana Strauss dan Putra Putri Mahkotanya Mirajane Strauss (10), Elfman Strauss (9), Lisanna Strauss (7)."

"Dan yang terakhir Kerajaan Virigian.. Rajanya Cyrus Fernandes, Ratunya Alia Fernandes, dan Putra Putri Mahkota mereka Jellal Fernandes (12) dan Wendy Fernandes (5)."

"Aku akan mencoba berteman dengan mereka semua.." seruku semangat

Mery hanya tersenyum lembut dan masih membantuku memakaikan pakaian.

Pakaian hari ini sedikit berbeda. Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna pink fanta model sabrina dengan renda berwarna putih di bagian sabrinanya. Dan juga pita berwarna pink soft.. Sedikit sulit untuk mengenakan gaun ini.

Setelah selesai, Mery segera merapikan rambutku. Karena rambutku masih pendek. Aku hanya memakai Mahkota kecil. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menata rambutku.

"Bagaimana Hime? Apakah anda menyukainya?" seru Mery tersenyum

"Hm.. Ini sudah cukup Mery.. Arigatou.."

"Sebaiknya Hime segera ke ruang utama. Oo-Sama dan Ojoou-Sama telah menunggu anda.." seru Mery

"Ng.."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan segera menuju ruang utama bersama Mery.

Sesampainya disana, aku sudah melihat banyak sekali petinggi-petinggi Kerajaan, Para Jendral dan anak-anaknya serta Otou-San dan Okaa-San yang duduk dengan tenang di singasananya.

Aku melihat ke arah Natsu, Sting, Gray, Levy, Erza dan Happy. Aku tersenyum dan mereka membalas dengan senyuman juga. Segera aku duduk di samping Okaa-San.

"Kamu nampak manis dan cantik hari ini Lucy.." Seru Okaa-San lembut

"Arigatou Kaa-San.. hehe"

**TRET..TRET.. TRETT...**

Suara terompet pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa mereka telah tiba di Istana. Kami semua segera berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang utama. Pertama-tama adalah Kerajaan Alera, disusul oleh Kerajaan Azure dan Kerajaan Virigian.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mery ternyata mereka semua hadir disini. Dan nampaknya Wendy juga membawa seekor kucing betina.

"Hihi.. Rupanya doa Happy terkabul.." gumamku dalam hati.

Nampak Happy jatuh cinta ketika melihat kucing betina Wendy.

Kami semua segera menyambut mereka dengan senang dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Sesudah memperkenalkan diri, kami semua menuju ruang makan, disana makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja panjang. Kami mulai duduk dan makan bersama. Sesudah makan kami segera menuju ruang pesta disinilah puncak acara akan di mulai, seperti mengenal satu sama lainnya, berdansa, dan biasanya para Raja dan Ratu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan anak mereka, Kerajaan mereka dan lainnya yang menyangkut negara.

Aku segera menghampiri Natsu, Sting, Erza, Levy dan Gray.

"Ne Natsu.. Mana Happy..?"

"Ah... Dia sedang merayu kucing betina milik Wendy.. Tapi nampaknya dia akan ditolak.. hahaha" Seru Natsu melihat Happy.

"Dia telah berjuang keras.. hehe." Seru Sting tertawa kecil melihat Happy

"Ano Lucy... Hari ini kamu tampak manis.." Seru Gray malu-malu.

"He.. Arigatou Gray.."

Nampak Natsu dan Sting sedang pergi mengambil cemilan.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya bergabung..?" Seru seseorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru dan tato di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan lagi namaku Jellal Fernandes.." Serunya lagi

"Salam kenal Jellal.." Seruku tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Jellal-Sama, aku Erza.. Erza Scarlet.." Seru Erza tersenyum manis.

"Salam kenal Jellal-Sama.. Namaku Gray Fullbuster"

Sekilas aku melihat wajah Jellal merah tipis setelah melihat Erza tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Jellal.." Serunya tersenyum..

"Ne.. Erza maukah kau berdansa denganku...?" Tanya Jellal sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Nampak Erza sedikit terkejut dan membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah, tapi Erza menerima ajakan Jellal untuk berdansa. Nampaknya acara berdansa sudah dimulai. Dan biasanya juga ini merupakan acara yang lama..

"Ne.. Luc-.."

Kata-kata Gray terpotong ketika seseorang datang.

"Lucy... Maukah kau berdansa denganku.." Seru seorang anak laki-laki sebayaku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam.

"Perkenalkan kembali namaku Rogue Cheney." Salamnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Eh... "

Aku sedikit terkejut karena ajakan yang tiba-tiba, tetapi aku tidak mungkin menolaknya.

"Gray nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya.." seruku tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Rogue menuju tengah aula untuk berdansa.

Gray hanya tersenyum melihatku.

Aku dan Rogue pun mulai berdansa, Erza dengan Jellal, Gray menghampiri Natsu dan Sting yang sedang mengambil makanan, Happy yang masih mencoba menggoda kucing betina Wendy dengan ikannya, Strauss bersaudara nampaknya sedang duduk. Tetapi pandangan Lisanna nampaknya tertuju pada Natsu.

Lagu beralun dengan lembutnya. Kami berdansa dengan santai. Raja dan Ratu juga tengah melihat dan menikmatinya. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil.

* * *

**(Natsu Pov)**

"Eii Sting.. Bagaimana jika kita mengambil makanan disana..?"

"Lihatlah Natsu.. Air liurmu itu memalukan, berlaku lah selayaknya seorang bangsawan.." Seru Sting sweetdrop

"Hehe,, Sudahlah Sting, sudah sewajarnya kita menikmati pesta ini.."

"Ne Natsu, bukankah kamu ingin mengajak Lucy berdansa?" tanya Sting mengambil beberapa makanan kecil

"Hah...K-kau tau darimana?"

"Aku melihat kalian berdua kemarin.. Bukankah kalian sedang berlatih dansa?" Seru Sting mulai tersenyum

**Blushh..**

Wajahku seketika memerah..

"Lihatlah Natsu.. Lucy kini tengah berdansa dengan Rogue, Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Alera.." Seru Sting sambil menunjuk ke arah Lucy.

"..."

Mereka berdansa dengan indahnya...

"Yo... Flame Head, Sting..." Sapa Gray

"Gray... Kenapa kamu tidak berdansa?" tanya Sting

"Tadinya aku ingin berdansa dengan Lucy, tetapi pria itu datang dan semuanya menjadi kacau.. hahh.. Sungguh menyebalkan.." celetuk Gray kemudian mengambil beberapa makanan juga..

"A-ano... Sumimasen... Perkenalkan namaku Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss.." Sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut putih.

"Salam kenal Lisanna-Sama.." Seru Sting dan Gray tersenyum

"Yo.. Lisanna.." Balasku santai

**Plak...**

"AW..." Erang Natsu kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"Maafkan adikku yang bodoh ini Hime.." Seru Sting merasa tidak enak

"Hahah.. tidak apa-apa.. Kalian jangan terlalu sopan denganku, panggil saja Lisanna.."

"Ne.. Kamu Natsu bukan?" tanya Lisanna malu-malu

"Ng..."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku karena mulutku sedang penuh dengan makanan dan pandanganku sesekali tertuju pada Lucy.

"Ano.. Maukah kau berdansa denganku..." Ajak Lisanna tersenyum manis.

"Heh... K-kau ingin berdansa denganku..?"

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan ajakan Lisanna..

"T-tapi aku tidak pandai dalam berdansa.." seruku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Aku akan bantu menyesuaikan.. Ayo.." Seru Lisanna sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"He.. Baiklah.." Seru ku menerima uluran tangan Lisanna dan menaruh piring makananku..

Sebenarnya aku ingin berdansa dengan Lucy, tetapi tidak mungkin aku menolak ajakan Lisanna. Mungkin nanti akan ada acara bertukar pasangan.

Aku dan Lisanna mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tengah Aula. Dan kami mulai berdansa. Sesekali aku menginjak kaki Lisanna, sungguh memalukan..

"Go-Gomenn..." Seruku sedih tidak enak hati.

"Haha.. tidak apa-apa.." Seru Lisanna tersenyum lembut.

Sesekali aku melihat Lucy dan Rogue yang berdansa, mereka nampak serasi, tapi kenapa aku menjadi sangat kesal melihat mereka nampak begitu akrab..

* * *

***Lucy Inside**

**Ne.. Natsu dan Lisanna berdansa.. Gyahahaha, dasar dia tetap tidak bisa berdansa dengan baik..**

**Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat begitu serasi..? Aku seperti tidak suka melihat itu...**

* * *

****Next Chapter mungkin akan sedikit lama, karena aku lagi sibuk buat magang ku.. tapi aku akan segera secepatnya..

Chapter ini hanya basa-basi kayanya.. maaf mengecewakan, semoga Next chapter lebih oke.. dan lebih banyak Fantasy nya ..^^

Fathiyah: Iyaa aku salah kemarin, tapi uda aku edit kok.. hahaha.. Maaf atas salah pengetikan, abis itu aku buat tengah malam... :p pastinya Igneel itu cowok.. Terima kasih ya udah kasih tau...

Alena : Iya Chapter kemarin pengen buat gantung sama kaya chapter ini.. semoga next chapternya lebih bagus lagi..^^

dan untuk yang bend, aku lagi pikirin kisahnya, tapi aku mau selesain dulu 3 Fanfic ini... ^w^


	10. Practice with Natsu and Happy

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya. .**

**Kerajaan Assyra mengundang 3 Kerajaan lain yakni, Kerajaan Alera, Kerajaan Azure dan Kerajaan Virigian. Pesta berlangsung selama 3 hari.**

**Hari pertama : Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, Makan bersama dan acara pesta dansa. Natsu berdansa dengan Lisanna, Lucy berdansa dengan Rogue, Erza berdansa dengan Jellal.**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

**Hari pertama pesta nampak berjalan dengan lancar, para Raja dan Ratu memperhatikan dengan seksama Putra Putri mereka berdansa, sesekali mereka berbincang kecil dan tertawa kecil.**

**Acara dansa masih terus berlangsung, Natsu, Lisanna Erza, Jella, Lucy dan Rogue telah selesai. Tapi masih nampak beberapa orang masih menikmati dansa itu.**

**Lucy yang merasa lelah akhirnya keluar istana dan pergi ke taman istana untuk mencari angin segar.**

**Natsu dan Erza juga segera duduk karena lelah. Lisanna, Jellal dan Rogue pun demikian.**

* * *

**(Gray Pov)**

Lucy pergi kemana? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini..? Rogue juga sudah kembali ke tempatnya.

"Erza.. Apa kamu melihat Lucy?"

Aku menghampiri Erza dan Natsu yang tampak sedang duduk karena kelelahan berdansa.

"Dia sedang mencari angin segar di taman.." Jawab Erza sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Arigatou.."

"Ng.." Jawab Erza singkat.

Aku segera keluar ruangan untuk mencari Lucy di taman..

Setelah tiba di taman, aku melihat Lucy yang tengah duduk di kursi taman, aku pun segera menghampirinya.

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Erza, aku ingin mencari angin dulu.. Aku akan ada di taman ya.." Seruku kepada Erza dan segera keluar dari Aula.

"Hai.. Lucy.." Jawab Erza tersenyum

Sesampainya di taman istana..

"Ahhh.. Udaranya sungguh segar..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan udara sekitar yang sungguh sejuk.

"Lucy..." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Ah.. Gray..? Kamu kenapa bisa ada disini..?"

Gray pun duduk disampingku.

"Aku mencarimu.. hehehe.."

"Heh...?"

"Memangnya ada apa Gray..?" Tanyaku makin penasaran

"Ano, Lucy... Mauk-."

"Yooo.. Luce..." Seru seseorang merangkul leherku dan memotong perkataan Gray..

"Na-Natsu..?"

Aku sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Natsu.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini Flame Head? Bukankah tadi kamu sedang duduk tertidur?" Tanya Gray sedikit kesal dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukan Urusanmu Ice Block..." Seru Natsu sinis.

Akhirnya mereka sama-sama membenturkan kepala mereka dan terlihat sambaran petir di belakangnya..

"Ara-ara... Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar.. hehehe.." Aku berusaha merelai mereka sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Terlebih lagi Erza tidak ada disini.

Natsu dan Gray yang mendengarnya segera berhenti dan memalingkan wajah mereka berlawanan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah kalian berdua ini.. Aku sedang lelah.."

Aku melihat mereka dan tersenyum kecil

"Kalian berdua ayo duduk disini, lihatlah langit ini, sungguh luas dan biru.."

Aku merentangkan tanganku ke atas, seolah berusaha menggapai langit disana. Natsu dan Gray pun segera duduk di sebelahku dan ikut melihat pemandangan ini.

"Jadi Gray apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Tanyaku melihat ke arah Gray

"Tidak jadi Lucy.. Bukan apa-apa, mungkin lain waktu saja.. hehehe" Balas Gray tersenyum dan kembali melihat ke langit.

Tepat dibelakang kami, tanpa kami sadari lagi seseorang tengah memperhatikan kami..

* * *

**~Skip Time. . .**

**Tomorrow. . .**

**Pesta hari ke-2 masih berlangsung dengan meriahnya, pada hari ini para Raja dan Ratu serta Putra Putri Mahkota tengah berkeliling Kota – Kota di Kerajaan Assyra. Mereka dikawal ketat oleh para pengawal.**

**Tapi hal itu tidak membuat para rakyat merasa kecewa, karena mereka tetap bisa bertemu dan melihat mereka secara langsung.**

**Nampaknya kita juga sudah mengetahui nama kucing Wendy. Namanya Charla.. **

**Happy sungguh benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Charla.. Dan Happy berharap dapat bertemu dengan Charla lagi.**

**Natsu dan Gray pada akhirnya tetap tidak berdansa dengan Lucy. .**

**Last Day. . .**

**Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Kerajaan Assyra, mereka pamit. Mereka merasa senang dan tersanjung atas sambutan kami dan rakyat..**

**Mereka pun segera pamit untuk pulang ke Istana masing-masing.. Kami pun mengantarkan kepulangan mereka.**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

Tidak terasa hari sudah pagi.. 3 hari kami mengadakan pesta dan kemarin mereka sudah pulang.. Hari ini mungkin aku akan kembali berlatih dengan Capricorn.

Nampaknya Erza, Gray dan Sting sedang menjalankan misi. Mungkin aku akan minta Natsu dan Happy untuk menemaniku berlatih.

"Ne.. Hime.. Apakah kamu suka penampilan ini?" Tanya Mery tersenyum.

"Ng.. Arigatou Mery-Chan.." seruku tersenyum

"Jika begitu aku pamit dulu, jika Hime perlu sesuatu panggil aku saja.." Seru Mery undur diri.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Mery, akupun keluar kamar dan segera mencari Natsu yang nampaknya sedang latihan pagi. Tidak lupa aku membawa kantong kunciku.

"Natsuuu..~"

Aku berteriak ke arah Natsu dan melambaikan tanganku.

"Ah... Lucy..." Seru Natsu yang berada di barisan pertama.

Dia segera menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Maukah hari ini kamu menemaniku berlatih?"

"Tentu saja..." balas Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Mana Happy?"

Aku memainkan mataku ke sekeliling untuk mencari sosok Happy.

"Nampaknya dia sedang makan. Sebentar lagi juga akan ke sini..." Balas Natsu santai

"Baiklah, aku akan kesini lagi nanti... Aku akan meminta ijin Okaa-San dan Otou-San terlebih dahulu.."

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang utama. Disana nampaknya Otou-San dan Okaa-San sedang berbincang-bincang.. Mereka nampak mesra.

"Ah Lucy.. Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Otou-San

"Ano.. Otou-San.. Aku ingin berlatih dengan Natsu dan Happy, tetapi tidak di dalam istana.. Aku ingin mencari suasana lain.."

Sebenarnya aku cukup takut untuk meminta hal ini, terlebih lagi aku masih berumur 6 tahun.

Otou-San terlihat diam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ahh.. Mungkin dia akan menolaknya. Aku pun tertunduk.

"Baiklah Lucy.. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh dari Natsu.." Seru Otou-San tersenyum lembut.

Okkaa-San pun ikut tersenyum.

"He... Arigatou Gozaimasu Otou-San, Okaa-San.."

"Hm.. Lucy.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Otou-San dan Okaa-San bicarakan padamu.." kali ini raut wajah Otou-San terlihat serius.

"Heh.. Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Begini.. Rogue, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Alera ingin menjadikan kau Ratunya.,"

"Hah...? Ta-Tapi aku kan masih kecil.."

"Tidak untuk sekarang Lucy sayang, mungkin setelah kamu berusia 17 tahun nanti.. Kalian akan sering bertemu.. Kami akan menjadwalkan pertemuan mu dengan nya.." Seru Okaa-San lembut..

"T-Tapi..." Seruku hampir menangis.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, aku ingin menangis, kenapa mereka seenaknya menjodohkan ku dengan orang yang baru kenal 3 hari..? Kenapa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku..

"Tapi kamu masih boleh memikirkannya sayang... Keputusannya tetap ada di tanganmu.. Tapi jadwal pertemuanmu dengan Rogue tidak dapat kami batalkan.. Maaf sayang kami tidak memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya.." Seru Okaa-San membelai wajahku.

"..."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera menyusul Natsu sayang, nampaknya dia sudah selesai." Seru Okaa-San.

"Ng.."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang utama menuju tempat Natsu. Pikiran ku sungguh kacau.. Aku...

"Lucy... Daijoubu..?" Tanya Happy dengan khawatir.

"Ng.." Jawabku singkat dan berusaha tersenyum

"Ada apa Lucy..? Kenapa wajahmu menjadi aneh.." Tanya Natsu penasaran

"Wajahku tidak aneh bodoh... Baka!" Seruku sedikit kesal.

"Nah seperti inilah Lucy yang aku kenal.. Gihihi..." Seru Natsu dengan cengirannya.

Benar juga... Tidak seharusnya aku bersedih...

"Ayoo Natsu, kita keluar.."

"Heh..? Kita tidak berlatih di taman..?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ingin kita berlatih di luar.. Bagaimana jika kita ke reruntuhan Kerajaan Virith?"

"Heh...? Apa tidak apa-apa Lucy..?" Tanya Natsu sedikit kaget

"Tentu saja.. Bukankah tidak ada apa-apa disana..?"

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Yosh... Kini aku menjadi sangat bersemangat.. Ayoo Happy...!"

"Aye Sir !" Seru Happy tidak kalah semangat dengan Natsu.

Kami segera berjalan keluar istana menuju reruntuhan Kerajaan Virith. Entah kenapa tetapi aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Aku, Natsu dan Happy sedikit menyamar agar tidak menimbulkan kehebohan ketika sampai di kota. Nampaknya ide itu berhasil.. Tidak ada yang mengira aku Lucy.. hihi..

Sesampainya di depan hutan terlarang aku mengambil kunciku.

"Open, The Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!"

"Hai.. Hime ada yang bisa aku bantu.." Tanya Virgo dengan santai sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hm.. Antarkan kami menuju rerutuhan Virith..."

"Hai.. Hime.."

Kami pun dalam perjalanan menuju reruntuhan Virith. Selama perjalanan kami tidak menemukan apa pun di dalam hutan. Hanya terdengar suara burung-burung yang berkicau, suara aliran air dari sungai dalam hutan dan beberapa kelinci yang tengah berjalan di semak-semak.

Terlihat cahaya di ujung hutan, tampaknya kami sudah sampai di reruntuhan Virith. Virgo segera pamit kembali ke dunia bintang begitu sudah sampai.

Natsu yang baru melihat ini sungguh terkejut dan mendecakkan rasa kagumnya.

"Sugoii~..." Seru Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Aye~" Seru Happy dan terbang di samping Natsu.

"Sungguh sayang sekali tempat ini menjadi seperti ini... Padahal menurutku ini adalah tempat yang indah untuk ditempati.." seruku sambil berjalan pelan.

"Ne.. Lucy.. Ayo kita segera berlatih.." Seru Natsu semangat..

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

**Mereka tidak menyadari suatu hal dari reruntuhan ini..**

**Reruntuhan Virith menyimpan beberapa rahasia yang membuat orang-orangnya enggan untuk mendirikan kota.**

**Reruntuhan Virith memang memiliki wilayah yang luas, tetapi dia dikelilingi oleh hutan. (Coba kalian bayangkan sendiri..) Reruntuhan Virith di kelilingi oleh hutan lebat.**

* * *

Aku buat chapter ini lebih cepat sebagai permintaan maafku karena 2 chapter yang agak mengecewakan...

hehehehe...

semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya... ^^~


	11. Ancient !

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya. . .**

**Pesta di Kerajaan Assyra telah berlangsung sangat baik..**

**Lucy mengajak Natsu dan Happy untuk berlatih di luar istana, nampaknya Lucy memilih untuk berlatih di wilayah reruntuhan Virith.**

**Mereka masih belum menyadari hal aneh yang ada di reruntuhan ini. Meskipun semua nampak normal.**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Karyuu No Houkou.."

Terlihat semburan api yang keluar dari mulut Natsu..

"Aye...~" Happy terlihat senang

"Ne.. Lucy kamu tidak memanggil Capricorn untuk melatihmu?" Tanya Natsu menghentikan latihannya

"Tidak.. Hari ini aku akan mencoba berlatih sendiri dari awal..."

"Baiklah jika begitu.. Ayo Happy mari kita berlari dengan beban ini.." Seru Natsu semangat.

Nampaknya Natsu membawa barang berat sejak tadi, dia segera mengikatkannya di pinggang dan berlari bersama Happy meninggalkanku.

Aku dalam posisi meditasi.. Berusaha mengingat ajaran Capricorn.. Setidaknya aku berusaha memulainya dari awal..

Terlihat lingkaran sihir telah mengelilingiku.. Aku masih dalam tahap merasakan udara sekitarnya.. Tapi...

"Aneh.. Kenapa udara disini berbeda dengan udara yang kurasakan di istana?"

Seolah-olah angin disini terasa berat untuk dirasakan..

_Lucy..._

Eh.. Seseorang memanggilku... Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Siapa Kamu..? Tunjukan dirimu...!?"

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dengan seksama.

Suara itu tidak ada lagi.. Aku segera bangkit dan mencari Natsu.. Jujur saja, tempat ini memang menyeramkan. Langkahku pun terhenti ketika aku melihat pohon itu lagi..

Pohon ini cukup besar dan cukup aneh, karena hanya ada pohon ini saja di tengah reruntuhan.

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama pohon ini, terdapat beberapa goresan tulisan kuno. Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Andaikan ada Levy.

"Lucy...~" Panggil Natsu sambil berlari dengan bebannya dan membuyarkan pikiranku mengenai pohon ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di pohon ini Lucy..?" Tanya Natsu penaran sambil melepaskan ikatan bebannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja pohon ini seperti menyimpan misteri tersendiri.." Balasku sambil memperhatikan pohon ini dengan seksama.

"Ne Natsu.. Kamu sudah selesai berlatih..?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tunjukan, menurutku cukup aneh.." Seru Natsu dengan wajah serius.

"Aye.. Aneh Lucy.." Seru Happy

"Apa itu?"

"Ayo.."

Natsu menarik tanganku dan kami berlari sedangkan Happy memilih untuk terbang. Kami tiba di sebuah sungai.

"Lihat Lucy... Sangat aneh bukan..." Seru Natsu serius.

"Apanya yang an-..."

"Eh... Tidak ada aliran airnya.. Ikan pun tidak nampak.."

"Ng.. Ng.. Betul sekali.. Airnya sungguh jernih tetapi anehnya tidak ada ikan, bahkan aliran air di sungai ini pun tidak ada..." Jelas Natsu

"Sebenarnya udara disekitar sini juga sangat aneh entah kenapa terasa berat..."

Kami pun terdiam sebentar.

"Bagaimana jika kamu tanyakan pada bintangmu saja Lucy..?" Seru Natsu

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi siapa kira-kira yang harus aku panggil..?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba mengelilingi reruntuhan ini sebentar.. Siapa tau kita akan menemukan petunjuknya.." Seru Happy yang kemudian mendarat dikepala Natsu.

"Ah.. Kamu pintar Happy.." Seru Natsu tersenyum lebar..

"Tentu saja.." Seru Happy bangga

Kami pun mulai berjalan, nampak beberapa rumah yang sudah hancur. Anehnya rumah itu tidak berbaur dengan tanah meskipun sudah hancur.. Kami juga tidak menemukan hewan-hewan disini.. Sejauh mata memandang memang hanya rumah rusak, rumput, bunga dan satu pohon besar tadi.

Tidak terlalu jauh, kami melihat bangunan yang cukup besar dan nampak rusak.

"Apakah itu adalah istana?"

"Entahlah, apakah kamu ingin ke sana Lucy.." Tanya Natsu yang sepertinya juga penasaran

"Ng.."

Kami segera berlari menuju bangunan itu. Tetapi ketika kami hampir tiba di istana itu kami semua kaget.

Karena jalan menuju bangunan itu nampaknya dikelilingi oleh tumbuhan yang berduri yang cukup tinggi. Kami tidak mungkin dapat melewatinya.

"Karyuu No Houkou.."

"Ke-kenapa tidak terbakar.." Seru Natsu kesal.

"Biar aku coba lagi.. Karyuu No H-..."

"Hentikan Natsu.. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja.. Kita jangan merusak reruntuhan ini.. Dan lagi sepertinya ada sihir yang kuat pada tumbuhan itu.."

"Ta-Tapi.."

Aku segera meninggalkan Natsu dan Happy, aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.. Pikiranku kini semakin penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan..

"Lucy.. Matte..." Teriak Natsu.

Natsu dan Happy segera berlari mengejarku.

"Lucy Daijoubu..?" Tanya Happy khawatir dan dia sudah terbang di sampingku.

"Ng.. Aku baik-baik saja.." balasku tersenyum

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat Lucy..." Ajak Natsu..

Kami segera mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Kami masuk ke dalam suatu bangunan yang mulai rusak, nampaknya itu adalah kuil..

"Lucy. Lihat ada patung malaikat yang sangat besar.." Seru Happy mengelilingi patung itu.

"Woah... Sugoi..." Seru Natsu

"Aneh, kenapa patung ini masih terlihat sangat bagus..?"

"Iya aneh... Kenapa dia tidak hancur..?" Seru Natsu mulai penasaran..

"Apa nama patung ini..? Nampaknya dia adalah seorang Dewi... Dan Cantik..." Seruku sedikit kagum

"Ne.. Lucy.. Disini ada sebuah tulisan tapi, nampaknya itu adalah tulisan kuno..." Seru Happy menunjuk sesuatu di bawah patung itu.

"Huruf ini seperti yang berada di pohon itu.."

"Pohon..? Memangnya ada tulisan di pohon tadi?" Tanya Natsu..

"Ng.. Hurufnya sama, tetapi tulisannya berbeda.."

"Tulisan di pohon itu nampak panjang. Sepertinya tulisan disini mengartikan nama Dewi ini.."

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita kembali lagi dan membawa Levy, Erza, Gray dan Sting?" Tanya Natsu yang nampaknya sudah menemukan tempat untuk bersantai.

"Ide yang bagus.."

Aku dan Happy duduk disebelah Natsu..

"Ne Natsu..."

"Apa Lucy..?" Tanya Natsu mulai memejamkan matanya..

"A-aku ..."

"Ng.."

"Akan di jodohkan dengan Rogue.."

Aku hanya menatap langit-langit kuil yang nampaknya sudah bolong dan terlihat langit biru cerah dibaliknya.

Natsu yang mendengar itu segera membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan kaget..

"A-APA..!?" Seru Natsu dan Happy tidak percaya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanya Natsu makin tidak percaya.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi ketika aku menghadap Otou-San dan Okaa-San.. A-aku belum siap dan lagi-.."

Natsu tiba-tiba memelukku..

Aku hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukan Natsu yang rasanya cukup menenangkan..

Aku mulai menangis dalam pelukan Natsu..

"Lucy...~" Seru Happy lirih..

* * *

Maaf ya makin lama updatenya...

sedang banyak acara juga aku...

Maaf sekali lagi... .


	12. First Kiss

**~The Bond Between Us~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya,**

**Lucy, Natsu, dan Happy berlatih di reruntuhan Kerajaan Virith. Disana mereka menemukan banyak sekali kejanggalan.**

**Lucy menceritakan mengenai pertunangannya dengan Rogue. . .**

**Akankah semua berjalan dengan baik. . .**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Natsu..." gumamku kecil..

Natsu segera melepas pelukannya dan memegangi pundakku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Mata kami saling bertatapan..

Tatapan Natsu membuatku merasa malu karena aku baru pertama kali melihat Natsu seperti ini. Sontak saja membuat wajahku memerah dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku segera.

"Lucy.." Ucap Natsu serius masih menatapku.

"Lihat aku Lucy.." Natsu semakin serius.

Aku pun mencoba untuk melihat Natsu.

"Saat ini memang kita masih kecil, dan aku belum bisa melakukan apapun.."

"Tapi aku akan sekuat tenaga melindungimu Lucy, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melindungimu.." Ucap Natsu serius.

Aku meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar Natsu berkata seperti itu. Aku segera memeluk Natsu.

"Natsu..." Gumamku kecil.

"A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu..." Ucapku kecil masih terisak.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Lucy, sungguh menyukaimu..." Ucap Natsu pelan dan kami bertiga tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar karena terlalu lelah aku tertidur di pelukan Natsu.

Natsu yang sadar aku ketiduran segera membaringkanku di pundaknya. Natsu dan Happy pun ikut tertidur.

* * *

**~Skip Time~**

Aku merasa sudah tertidur cukup lama.. Nampaknya sudah mulai gelap di depan.. Aku melihat Natsu dan Happy masih tertidur..

"Natsu... Happy.."

"Ayo bangun, hari sudah gelap..."

Aku mengguncang tubuh Natsu dan Happy.. Mereka akhirnya bangun..

"Ng.. Ohayou Lucy..." Sapa Natsu dan Happy bersamaan sambil mengucek mata mereka.

"Ah.. Ini sudah malam Natsu, Happy... Ayo kita segera kembali ke istana.."

"Ah.. Kau benar, ayo kita segera kembali .." Ajak Natsu sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Kami bertiga segera meninggalkan reruntuhan kerajaan Virith dengan bantuan Virgo. Sebelum Virgo kembali ke dunia bintang, dia memberikan informasi yang cukup mengejutkan kami.

Virgo berkata bahwa, "Ada sihir yang sangat kuat membelenggu tempat itu. Yang menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan waktu pada wilayah itu."

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah bahwa waktu di reruntuhan itu berhenti. Angin yang menghentikan aliran berhenti berhembus. Selain itu juga menghentikan aliran air. Rumput, pohon dan bunga tidak menjadi layu tapi tidak bisa menghasilkan. Tempat itu adalah hidup tapi sekaligus mati. Meskipun tetap ada siklus pagi dan malam disana.

Pantas saja kami tidak menemukan hewan disana.

Setelah memberikan info itu Virgo segera pamit dan aku belum menanyakan kepada Virgo darimana dia mendapat informasi itu. Tapi itu cukup membantu untuk memenuhi sedikit rasa penasaranku.

Aku, Natsu dan Happy kembali ke istana dengan selamat. Kami di jemput oleh Erza, Gray, Sting dan seekor kucing di depan gerbang istana.

Ternyata kucing itu milik Sting dan bernama Lecter. Mereka menemukannya ketika sedang menjalankan misi.. Bulu Lecter berwarna merah coklat. Happy dan Lecter segera menjadi akrab.

Setelah membersihkan diri aku segera beistirahat, karena besok aku akan kembali ke reruntuhan itu bersama Erza, Natsu, Sting, Gray, Levy, Happy dan Lecter.

* * *

**~Skip Time~**

**(Normal Pov) **

**Terlihat cuaca kurang bersahabat pada hari ini. Langit nampak sendu, sesekali langit memetikkan suara petir. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat rakyat Alera merasa malas untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi hari.**

**Suasana Istana pun demikian, tidak mengurungkan niat para pengawal untuk berhenti berlatih di pagi ini.**

* * *

**(Lucy Pov)**

Langit nampak mendung.. Semoga saja hujan tidak turun..

Kini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk segera menemui Otou-San dan Okaa-San di ruang makan.

"Hime..!" Seru Mery

"Hnn. Ada apa Mery-Chan..?"

"Apa rencana Hime pada hari ini?"

"Aku ingin melakukan pertualangan kecil dengan sahabat-sahabatku.." Balasku semangat.

"Yosh... Sudah selesai Hime.. Rambut Hime sekarang sudah panjang sedikit., hihi... Aku berharap Hime berhati-hati,, jangan terlalu jauh dari Erza.." Seru Mery.

"Terima kasih dan Tentu saja Mery-Chan.. hihi.."

Setelah selesai memperiapkan diri aku segera menemui Otou-San dan Okaa-San di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Otou-San.. Ohayou Okaa-San.." Sapaku berbarengan

"Ohayou Lucy.." Sapa mereka berbarengan.

"Ayo duduk Hime.. " Seru Okaa-San sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya di pagi sendu ini..

"Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Natsu dan Happy kemarin sayang?" Tanya Otou-San sambil memakan soupnya.

"Semuanya berjalan baik.. Aku merasa sedikit kuat sekarang."

Aku sedikit berbohong mengenai kejadian kemarin, tetapi memang benar kok aku sudah semakin sedikit kuat...,

"Baguslah kalau begitu,, Lalu apa rencanamu hari ini Hime..?" Tanya Okaa-San

"Aku akan berlatih kembali dengan Erza, Sting, Natsu, Levy, Happy dan Lecter.."

Nampaknya mereka sudah mengetahui siapa Lector.. Kamipun selesai menyantap sarapan dan aku segera menyusul sahabatku di taman..

"Erza..."

Aku melambaikan tangan ke Erza..

"Ohayou Lucy.." Sapa Erza tersenyum..

"Mereka terlambat lagi..?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat.." Erza hanya menghela nafas..

"Hm.. Erza Apa yang kau bawa..?" Aku melihat sebuah bungkusan yang sangat besar..

"Lucy... Erza..." Teriak Levy sambil berlari ke arah kami...

"Ah... haah.. haah... O-Ohayou Lu-Chan, Ohayou Erza.." Seru Levy nampak kelelahan.

"Ohayou Levy-Chan.."

"Ohayou Levy.." Seru Erza..

"Gomen ne.. Aku terlambat.. Aku habis membawa beberapa buku, siapa tau nanti akan berguna.. hehehe.." Seru Levy sambil menunjukan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Levy.. Kamu belum terlalu terlambat.." Balasku tersenyum

"Jadi Erza apa itu?" Tanyaku kembali karena penasaran

"Ah.. ini adalah bekal kita nanti siang.. Okaa-San membuatkannya untuk kita.."Seru Erza.

"Ah... Ohayou Lucy... Ohayou Erza.. Ohayou Levy..." Seru Natsu dari kejauhan sambil berlari ke arah kami.. Terlihat Happy terbang disamping Natsu.

"Ohayou Natsu..." Seru kami bersamaan.

"Aye... Ohayou Minna.." Seru Happy sambil mendarat di kepala Natsu..

"Natsu.. Mana Sting, Lecter dan Gray?" tanya Erza

"Ah.. Mereka tiba-tiba mendapat misi dari Ur-San,, jadi tidak bisa ikut dengan kita.." Jawab Natsu santai.

"Baiklah kita segera berangkat.." Seru Erza sambil memimpin jalan.

"Aye..!" Seru kami bersamaan.

* * *

**~Skip Time~**

**Terlihat mereka melewati hutan terlarang tanpa ada nya bahaya. Virgo sebagai pemandu jalan, meskipun Lucy dan Natsu pernah melewatinya tetapi tetap saja berbahaya juga bagi anak kecil untuk melewati hutan yang cukup luas apalagi dengan notaband "Terlarang".**

**Mereka pun sudah sampai pada tujuan mereka reruntuhan Kerajaan Virith. Virgo pun pamit ketika mereka sudah sampai. Tanpa basa-basi Lucy dan Natsu memandu jalan menuju pohon besar yang menjadi perhatian Lucy selama ini.**

**Sesampainya di pohon itu Lucy segera menunjukan goresan huruf kuno yang terdapat di pohon itu.**

**Levy nampak berpikir keras sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang di bawanya. Tetapi sebelum itu tulisannya sudah di copy Levy dalam ingatannya. Sehingga dia juga bisa meneliti nya saat kembali ke Istana.. **

**Setelah puas membolak-balikkan buku, Levy mengajak kami untuk ke kuil tempat ke dua..**

**Disana Erza tampak berkeliling melihat sekitar kuil ditemani Natsu dan Happy. Aku menemani Levy untuk meng-copy kembali tulisan di bawah patung dewi..**

**Natsu kemudian mengajak Erza untuk melihat ke daerah sekitar yang dikiranya adalah Istana Kerajaan Virith. Disana Erza mencoba mengayunkan sihir pedangnya tetapi tetap nihil. Tumbuhan jalar berduri itu tetap tidak dapat di hancurkan. Setelah menyerah mereka menyusul kembali Lucy dan Levy yang masih berada di kuil.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy.. Levy... Apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan jawabannya..?" tanya Erza serius

Levy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Istana, firasatku tidak terlalu baik.." Seru Erza berjalan keluar.

Tidak seperti Erza yang biasa,, kini dia tampak seperti terburu-buru dan mungkin firasat Erza itu benar. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Pekik Lucy dalam hati.

Kamipun bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan reruntuhan ini. Tidak terasa memang hari sudah sore. Langit menampilkan warna kuning ke orange..

Sekali lagi, Kami berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan dan hutan terlarang tanpa adanya bahaya.

Sesampainya di Istana kami segera membersihkan diri dan berkumpul di perpustakaan Istana.

"Levy-Chan..."

"Ah.. Lu-Chan, ayo sini duduk.." Levy nampak masih mengutak ngutik buku tebal di depannya.

"Yo Luce... Levy.." Sapa Natsu dari arah pintu..

"Aye..!" sapa Happy yang kemudian terbang dan duduk di meja.

"Bagaimana apa kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Natsu sambil duduk di hadapan kami.

Levy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda belum dan melanjutkan meneliti buku-bukunya lagi.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Erza yang berjalan masuk dan duduk disamping Natsu.

"Kami belum menemukan apa-pun sampai saat ini.." Seru Lucy sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menidurkan kepala nya di atas meja.

"Mungkin aku harus menanyakan pada Otou-San.. Aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi..." Seru Levy yang nampak sudah kelelahan dan melepaskan kaca matanya.

"Hime.." Seru seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Ah Mery-Chan ada apa?" seru Lucy segera menghampiri Mery.

"Koutei-Sama memanggilmu dan dia menunggumu di ruang keluarga."

"Hai.. Aku akan ke sana sekarang.."

"Teman-teman aku pergi dulu ya.."

Lucy melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian pergi menyusul Mery.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga.

"Kombanwa Otou-San.." sapa Lucy memberi hormat kepada ayahnya.

"Kombanwa Lucy.. Kemarilah nak.." sapa ayahnya.

"Ini mengenai Kerajaan Alera dan Rogue...-" Raja nampak menghentikan omongannya sebentar dan mengambil nafas panjang karena menurutnya ini merupakan keputusan yang agak berat.. "Persiapkan dirimu besok Lucy.. Besok Kerajaan Alera akan menjemputmu untuk dibawa ke Kerajaan Alera.." Setelah berbicara nampak Raja menundukan wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi .. Apa harus secepat inikah Otou-San.." Perkataan Raja merupak pukulan berat untuk hati Lucy saat ini.. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kerajaan Thrakia dan ... _Natsu.._

"Ini cukup berat untuk kita semua Lucy, Tetapi ini adalah undangan resmi dari Kerajaan Alera dan tidak mungkin kamu menolak ini.. Kita sudah menjalankan hubungan baik dengan mereka, Otou-San mohon pikirkan itu Lucy..."

"Baiklah jika memang begitu.. Besok aku akan bersiap-siap.. Kira-kira berapa hari aku akan berada disana Otou-San..?"

"1 Minggu.."

"Baiklah.." Lucy hanya dapat menjawab pasrah.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang, besok Mery akan membantumu mengemas barang,,"

"Hai.."

Lucy berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya.. Sesampainya dikamar dia hanya menatap keluar jendela.. Langit malam ini tampak indah meskipun tadi pagi terlihat mendung dan sendu. Bulan bersinar bulat penuh ditemani taburan bintang-bintang pada langit malam.. Sungguh indah... Lucy yang kini bingung hanya menatap malam dengan sendu tanpa dirasanya cairan bening mulai menetas dari sudut matanya yang indah..

Lucy tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah menyusup ke kamarnya melalui jendela lain.

"Luce..." Seru nya pelan..

"Natsu..." seru Lucy lirih dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis Luce..?" Tanya Natsu khawatir dan membantu menyeka air mata dari pipi Lucy..

Lucy yang sudah tidak tahan segera menangis dalam diam dan memeluk Natsu. Natsu pun membalas pelukan Lucy..

"Be-besok aku akan pergi Natsu.." Lucy masih terisak-isak dipelukan Natsu.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana Lucy?" Tanya Natsu sangat penasaran.

"Selama 1 minggu aku akan berada di Kerajaan Alera.." Lucy melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan menangis dalam keadaan terduduk.. Natsu pun ikut duduk di hadapan Lucy dan memeluk Lucy kembali.

"Aku akan menunggumu Lucy... Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menunggumu disini... Dan kamu harus kembali kepadaku..." Natsu tampak serius mengucapkan hal ini tapi Lucy tidak dapat melihatnya karena berada dalam dekapan Natsu.

Natsu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Lucy, di sekanya air mata dari pipi Lucy dan Natsu mendekati wajah Lucy pelan-pelan hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Lucy bisa merasakan bibirnya hangat dan basah karena Natsu sudah menciumnya. Ciuman pertama Natsu dan Lucy di usia anak-anak...

Lucy menutup matanya begitupun Natsu.. Tangan Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu Lucy... Jadilah istriku jika kita sudah besar nanti..." Nampaknya Natsu kecil sedang melamar Lucy..

"Ng.. Aku bersedia Natsu..." Lucy tersenyum lembut dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipi atas pernyataan Natsu tadi..

Natsu yang melihat senyum Lucy pun ikut merona karena sangat manis Lucy dihadapannya ini. Meskipun setiap hari dia manis. Sekali lagi Natsu menempelkan bibirnya ke Lucy dan tangan mereka saling menggenggam..

Mereka berciuman dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup disertai semilir angin malam yang berhembus pelan.. Janji yang mereka buat bukanlah main-main...

* * *

.

.

**Maaf ya Reader aku lama update... Tugas ku numpuk banget... sebagai permintaan maaf chapter ini aku buat sangat panjang..., Terima Kasih untuk tetap setia membaca Fanfic ku..**

**Mohon Reviewnya... m(-.-)m**

**Arigatou Minna... ~(^^~)**


End file.
